L'ennemi vient des murs
by Altaryas
Summary: Lors d'une attaque, Armin se retrouvera seul survivant d'un accident de voiture. Quand il se réveillera il se retrouvera plongé au cœur d'un monde à l'aspect moyenâgeux où les Titans sont une menace et où les véritables ennemis ne sont pas ceux qu'on pense. [Univers Alternatif / Présence d'OCs / Mort] - saison une
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous,

Merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama, et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

I. Prologue.

Shinganshina… C'est le nom d'une petite ville quelque part dans le monde, moi-même je ne sais pas où elle est exactement. Elle peut-être sur une île, ou sur un continent, entouré d'une mer ou d'un océan, peut-être que ça pourrait même se trouver sur le dos d'une très vieille tortue millénaire et qu'elle se déplace au gré des courants ! Non, très honnêtement, cela fait cinq ans que je vis dans cette ville et dieu va savoir pourquoi est-ce que je ne cherche pas plus d'informations que ça.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Arlert Armin et j'ai quinze ans. Je suis blond aux yeux bleus et mes deux meilleurs amis affirment que ce n'est pas courant, que je dois avoir des origines allemandes peut-être, mais très honnêtement, de nous trois c'est Eren qui est le plus allemand de nous de pars son nom.

 _« - Armin ! **Cri** **-** **t-il en ouvrant la porte du conseil des élèves.  
**_ _\- Eren ? **Me tournais-je.** Tu as oublié quelque chose dans l'école ?  
_ _\- Non, c'est encore mieux que ça ! **Me sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Mieux ? Ou Pire ? **Demandais-je avec une pointe de crainte.  
**_ _\- … Pire ? Mais bon qui s'en préoccupe ! **Rigole-t-il.  
**_ _\- Moi Eren, je suis le président du conseil des élèves et même si tu es mon ami je devrai t'exclure en fonction de ta faute. **Soupirais-je.  
**_ _\- Tu prends ton rôle beaucoup trop au sérieux… Tu devrais venir un de ces quatre à la salle de jeu pour te détendre ! **Me tape-t-il l'épaule avec familiarité.  
**_ _\- Eren, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas… Je passe d'importants tests la semaine prochaine pour entrer au Lycée Prestigieux des Sciences. **Baissais-je la tête.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas au Lycée Militaire comme Mikasa et moi ? **Demande-t-il, curieux.  
**_ _\- Parce que mon rêve est d'être un grand chercheur et puis- Attends quoi !? Le Lycée Militaire ? **m'écriais-je soudainement.** Mais Eren !  
_ _\- Moi mon rêve est d'entrer dans l'armée de terre et me battre pour ma patrie, car je jure sur ma vie que je deviendrais le soldat qui un jour aura sauvé l'humanité. **Dit-il avec fierté une main sur le** **cœur.** »_

Je connais bien Eren, quand il a une idée en tête rien ne peut l'arrêter et Mikasa l'a probablement suivie pour le surveiller et le protégé, cela a toujours été ainsi. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, quand j'étais martyrisé par les plus grands c'était toujours eux qui venait à mon secours. Mais parfois je me demande ce qui se serait passé si une autre personne était venu à la place ? Une fille forte comme Mikasa par exemple, ou alors assez caractérielle pour me sauver, ou alors totalement inconsciente. Peut-être serait-elle devenue mon « senpai » comme disent certains. Un frisson désagréable me parcouru le dos, l'image d'une fille me vint à l'esprit comme un flash back, j'entends des cris, des bruits de pas et puis je la vois au loin. Très rapidement. Je secoue légèrement ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

 _« - Bon et en ce qui concerne ta venue ? **Soufflais-je.  
**_ _\- Ah oui…. Ça… **rigole-t-il nerveusement.** Il se peu que j'ai, comme qui dirait, encore quillé la clé du gymnase dans la bouche d'égout…  
_ _\- …  
_ _\- Je te jure que cette fois-ci je n'y suis pour rien, c'est Mikasa qui m'a bousculé et j'ai fait tomber les clefs ! **Se justifie-t-il.  
**_ _\- Eren, on avait accrocher un porte clé peluche de dix centimètres pour éviter ça ! **Fronçais-je les sourcils.  
**_ _\- Oh, cette peluche ? **La sort-il de la poche.  
**_ _\- Bon sang Eren… **Me frot** **t** **ais-je les tempes.** Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Si même te confier une tâche si basique t'es insurmontable…  
_ _\- Dis tout de suite que je suis un incapable.  
_ _\- Mikasa le fait mieux que moi… **remarquais-je.  
**_ _\- Armin ! **Dit-il, outré.** »_

Je rigole doucement avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Je prends parfois grand plaisir à avoir ce genre de réaction pour penser à autre chose qu'à mes études. J'accompagne Eren jusqu'à l'endroit de l'incident quand une explosion retentit au loin. C'était étrange, il n'avait pas fait qu'entendre l'explosion, il l'avait ressentit, l'explosion avait vibré dans son corps. Mikasa court vers nous affolée, les larmes aux yeux.

 _« - Mikasa !? Que se passe-t-il ? **s'affole Eren.  
**_ _\- Il faut faire vite… **respire-t-elle.** Ils arrivent ! **Tremble-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Qui ça ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Les Titans ! **Cri Mikasa.** »  
_

Ça, c'est la phrase que j'ai entendue. Mais le problème est qu'une explosion est survenue au même moment de sa parole et un flash dans ma mémoire m'a fait entendre le mot « Titan ». Mikasa, Eren et moi commençons à courir vers la sortie de secours de l'école, nous y parvenons et une voiture s'arrête juste devant nous. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme adulte qu'on reconnu aussitôt.

 _« - Hannes ! **S'écria Eren.  
**_ _\- Eren, Mikasa, Armin, montez, vite ! Les terroristes s'approchent à grande vitesse. »_

Nous montons dans la voiture et une migraine me surgit violemment. Je plaque mes mains sur la tête en essayant le moins de gémir, mais impossible, la douleur est beaucoup trop forte. Les explosions résonnent dans mon corps, d'ailleurs j'entends les attaques plus comme des bruits de pas d'un géant qui s'approche toujours plus. Parfois un coup est plus fort et me tiraille de douleur. J'enlève mes mains de ma tête et découvre alors du sang. La panique s'empare de moi.

 _« - Eren, pourquoi est-ce que je saigne comme ça… ? **Tremblais-je**.  
_ _\- De quoi tu parles Armin ? Tu ne saignes pas du tout, t'en fais pas ! **Tente-t-il de le rassurer.  
**_ _\- A quoi bon… On n'arrivera jamais à fuir… **se plaint Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Tais-toi ! Si tu pars comme cela il est clair que tu mourras ! Mais il n'y a qu'en se battant qu'on puisse vivre, alors on va se battre, tu vas te battre et on triomphera ! **Lance Eren avec détermination.** »_

Un nouveau Flash apparaît devant mes yeux, un Eren, jeune, déterminé parlant à une Mikasa, jeune elle aussi, visiblement en désaccord avec lui à propos d'un certain bataillon. Une explosion retentit et cette fois-ci à quelques mètres de la voiture qui commence déjà à basculer.

 _« - Eren, Mikasa, Hannes ! **Criais-je soudainement.** »_

La détonation surgit à côté même de la voiture qui s'envole dans les airs. Un autre coup vient du ciel, plaquant le véhicule au sol. Au choc je suis expulsé de la voiture. Je n'ai que le temps de crier à nouveau le nom de mes amis avant qu'une nouvelle explosion retentit.

C'est la fin…

Je vais mourir…

Mon corps refuse de bouger.

Mon corps est trop secoué au rythme des bruits de pas.

Mon corps finit par se calmer dès le moment où ma conscience se perdit.

Je sombre alors dans l'obscurité la plus total…

* * *

Sautant du cadavre de sa victime, une jeune femme aperçut au loin parmi les décombres un corps humain. Elle écarquille ses yeux de surprise, tous les habitants avaient pourtant été évacués il y a cinq ans de cela, mais ce corps-là… Elle enlève un débris et le dégage doucement. Le corps est intact, seules quelques coupures et ecchymoses sont là, sa tête est en sang. _« Il a d_ _û_ _se prendre un sale coup... »_ **murmure-t-elle** avant de le mettre sur le dos pour essayer de l'identifier. Elle du s'avouer que le garçon lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La blonde femme tenta alors de se souvenir et elle réussit à se souvenir d'un petit garçon blond lors de la fuite du district cinq ans auparavant.

 _« - Pourquoi est-il encore là… ? **Souffle-t-elle d'incompréhension.  
**_ _\- … **tousse-t-il.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Approche-t-elle sa tête**. »_

Les yeux du jeune blond s'ouvrirent, laissant place alors à deux orbes bleu profond qui la scia sur place. Seulement le sens du jeune était voilé d'une pellicule d'eau, des larmes coulent sur ses joues aussitôt, elle tenta de les essuyer doucement quand elle l'entendit clairement.

 _« - Mi…. Mikasa… E… Eren… Pardon… **dit-il avant de replonger dans l'inconscience**.  
_ _\- Ackerman et Jäger ? **Répète-t-elle**. … Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Elle se leva et porta contre elle le corps du jeune avant de s'envoler avec un étrange dispositif accroché à un harnais qu'elle porte sur tout le corps. La blonde doit se dépêcher si elle ne veut pas que la mort de ce garçon la hante, elle aura déjà assez de morts à faire dans le futur…

I. Prologue.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu,

Comme je l'ai écrit c'est un Univers Alternatif donc le caractère, l'histoire des personnages vont sûrement être bouleversés. Oui c'est du OoC si ça vous fait plaisir.  
J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous plaît,  
Sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »

P.S : Le chapitre 1 apparaître le 1 Octobre. Je poste le prologue aujourd'hui pour prévenir la venue de cette nouvelle série dont j'écris actuellement les chapitres bonus qui viendront compléter la série. Merci de bien vouloir patienter. :)


	2. Réveil Titanesque

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

II. Réveil titanesque.

Quand Armin reprit connaissance, il entendit plusieurs personnes à côté de lui dont il en reconnu deux des trois… Son corps était malheureusement encore trop faible pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, il allait devoir être patient, même si Armin était content de savoir que ses deux amis avaient survécu au final à l'accident de voiture.

 _« - Donc, pour la dernière fois… **grogne une première voix.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as demandé de venir Annie ? En plein entraînement…  
_ _\- Calme-toi Eren, elle a sûrement une très bonne raison. **Calme une seconde voix, une voix féminine.  
**_ _\- Hé bien j'espère bien Mikasa, cette semaine je me suis déjà fait réprimander par le chef-instructeur… **boude-t-il.  
**_ _\- Ce jeune garçon a prononcé vos noms avant de s'évanouir. **Explique la dénommée Annie**. Vous le connaissez ? **s'écarte-t-elle du lit.  
**_ _\- Armin ?! **s'écrient Eren et Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Mais c'est impossible ! Il a disparu lors de la chute il y a cinq ans ! Il n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans nous en informer ! **Expose Eren.  
**_ _\- Hé bien en fait, le diagnostic que j'ai pu faire, révèle que ce jeune garçon a été maintenu en vie dans un profond coma pendant au moins cinq ans. D'où la maigreur de son corps. **Explique le docteur.  
**_ _\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait sauvé et maintenu en vie ? Ça n'a aucun sens… **s'inquiète Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Allons savoir, tant que ce garçon ne se réveillera pas, nous ne saurons pas. **Répond le Docteur.  
**_ _\- Et si lui-même ne le sait pas ? **Demande Annie.  
**_ _\- Non mais s'il est dans le coma, comment est-ce qu'il peut se réveiller pour nous le dire ? **Enchérit Eren plus fort.  
**_ _\- Eren, il s'est réveillé pendant notre entraînement à Shinganshina, il a même prononcé nos noms d'après Annie…. **Soupire Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Mais et s'il y est retombé ? **Questionne-t-il avec inquiétude.  
**_ _\- Nous verrons bien, en attendant nous devrions laisser la pièce au calme, plus il pourra reposer son corps et son esprit, plus vite il se réveillera. **Sort le docteur.  
**_ _\- … Armin, j'espère que tu vas bien… **Souffle Eren avant de s'en aller, réconfort** **er** **par Mikasa.** »_

Le jeune blond ouvrit faiblement les yeux puis entièrement avant de fixer un plafond, un immaculé plafond. Il a entendu toute la conversation mais n'arrive pas à faire plus pour le moment. Juste avant qu'Annie ne sorte, elle jeta un dernier regard et constata son réveil. Elle n'alla cependant pas le déranger et ferma la porte derrière elle. Armin tendit difficilement une main vers le plafond avant de voir de la vapeur émaner autour de lui et s'évanouir à nouveau.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau il se senti en pleine forme, Armin s'assit alors sur le lit et enleva le bandage à la tête qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Le blond regarda ses mains avant de se souvenir de l'étrange endroit où il était. Armin regarde alors autour de lui, il constata que c'était une infirmerie un peu moyenâgeuse, entièrement en bois, parfois de la pierre par endroits pour solidifier la structure, des lampes à huiles et des lits très peu moderne… Il remarqua enfin dans son champ de vision une jeune femme arrivant vers lui, elle porte une écharpe rouge autour du coup, un visage vide, une expression d'ennui et des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux omoplates. Elle porte dans ses mains une assiette de nourriture et un verre d'eau qu'elle dépose sur une table de chevet.

 _« - Mikasa ? C'est bien toi ? **Appelle Armin.  
**_ _\- Oui, ça fait bizarre de te revoir Armin, tu n'as pas changé après toutes ces années… **le regarde-t-elle.  
**_ _\- « Toutes ces années » ? **répète-t-il**. Mais… J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
_ _\- Il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, au District de Shinganshina. **Commence-t-elle.** C'est une très grosse surprise de te revoir, surtout en vie. Eren et moi avions pensé que tu t'étais fait manger par un Titan…  
_ _\- Un… Titan ? Dis-moi Mikasa, c'est quoi le « District de Shinganshina » ? Et les « Titans » ? **questionne-t-il, surpris.  
**_ _\- … Tiens, mange pendant que je t'expliques. **Lui montre-t-elle l'assiette.** »_

Armin s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et se mit à manger les patates sautées à l'oeuf. Il n'y avait encore jamais goûté, mais il trouvait ça très bon. Mikasa commença alors à expliquer que le District de Shinganshina était un des affleurements situés au sud du Mur Maria. Quant aux Titans ce sont de gigantesques créatures à forme humanoïdes pouvant mesurer de un à quinze mètres en général. Ils seraient apparu sur Terre il y a plus d'un siècle, ils ont faillit décimer toute la population humaine, les survivants en l'an 742 ont construi ces murs pour protéger l'humanité. L'origine des Titans n'a jamais été spécifié, elle reste encore un grand mystère insolvable. Il arrive que parfois des Titans peuvent être doués d'une intelligence supérieur, ils sont nommés « Deviants ». Pourtant, récemment un Titan s'est vu attribuer un nom spécifique, un titan mesurant soixante mètres de haut a été nommé « Titan Colossale » et il est responsable de la chute du District de Shinganshina faisant ainsi entrer des Titans par dizaines. La seule façon de tuer un Titan serait de lui trancher la nuque pour éviter qu'il ne se régénère.

 _« - ... J'ai l'impression de me réveiller dans un nouveau monde… **déclare Armin, assimilant encore toutes les informations.  
**_ _\- Pourtant cela tu savais déjà tout ça il y a cinq ans avant qu'on ne te perde… **répond Mikasa.  
**_ _\- … Mais et alors l'accident de voiture ? **La regarde-t-il.** Comment vous vous en êtes sortis vivants avec Hannes… ?  
_ _\- Pardon ? **Demande-t-elle avec étonnement.** De quoi est-ce que tu parles Armin ?  
_ _\- Mais… Quand les terroristes ont attaqué la ville et que l'explosion a fait renversé la voiture, je ne vous ai pas vus ressortir… Je… Je me suis réveillé ici… **finit-il par réaliser.  
**_ _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Armin, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. **Se lève-t-elle en débarrassant** **l'assiette et le verre vide** **.  
**_ _\- … Merci quand même Mikasa…  
_ _\- De rien. **Sort-elle.  
**_ _\- … C'est, c'est chez moi…. ? »_

Armin, trop déstabiliser, pensait qu'il devenait fou. Il aurait rêvé et donc imaginer cinq ans de vie ? Non, impensable… Pourtant, tout autour de lui, lui affirmer le contraire, il était bien dans un univers totalement différent et décalé du sien. Parfois son cerveau l'étonnait, il pouvait créer à volonté et imaginer des choses qui n'existent même pas pour ne plus penser au passé. Armin se leva et décida de désobéir pour se diriger vers la porte, il devait voir ce nouveau monde, enfin il devrait plutôt dire, son foyer. Le blond eu tout de même la brillante idée de regarder sa tenue, il avait été changé : portant maintenant une chemise blanche et un pantalon tout aussi blanc. Il senti quelque chose dans son dos quand il se mouvait, passant sa main il arracha un pansement aussi long que son bras. « Woaw, je devais être sacrément amoché moi… » Puis Armin sorti du bâtiment où il était et s'offrit sous ses yeux un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour voir.

Plus loin se trouvait Mikasa accompagnée de Eren et de deux autres personnes.

 _« - Il t'a vraiment raconter ça ? C'est une histoire à dormir debout… **Dit une brune à la queue de cheval.  
**_ _\- Armin a donc perdu la mémoire, ou du moins, il doit avoir créé ses propres souvenirs en cinq ans… **réfléchit une fille en sweet vert.  
**_ _\- Souvenirs qui font qu'il nous connaît Eren, sans nous connaître. **S'exprime Mikasa.  
**_ _\- … Tu lui as bien dit de se reposer n'est-ce pas ? **Demande Eren.  
**_ _\- Oui.  
_ _\- Il portait toujours ses bandages quand tu l'as vu ?  
_ _\- Sauf celui de la tête.  
_ _\- Il pouvait bouger correctement donc ?  
_ _\- Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ?  
_ _\- Parce qu'il est dehors. »_

Le groupe des quatre se tournent alors vers Armin qui se balade tranquillement en regardant tout autour de lui dans le camp, non seulement il marchait parfaitement bien, mais en plus Armin laisser penser qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé. Du côté du blond, il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait, la technologie de ce monde- non, la technologie de son monde d'appartenance était fascinant. La structure, les installations… Il finit par s'arrêter pour regarder au loin une espèce de dispositif à corde où des personnes semblaient s'entraîner à tenir en équilibre. _«_ _Cela_ _a l'air compliqué... »_ il vit aussi plus loin un groupe se faire crier dessus par un grand homme chauve à la peau matte. Et un peu plus loin il croisa le regard de Mikasa et Eren. Armin voulut les saluer mais quelqu'un lui rentra dedans par inadvertance et les deux tombent au sol. Les deux se relevèrent et se regardèrent avant de s'immobiliser. Il avait devant lui une jeune femme blonde aux yeux de glace, portant exactement la même tenue que tout le monde, au détail près : elle portait un sweet blanc à capuche.

 _« - Annie ! **s'approche un plus grand garçon au court cheveux blond.  
**_ _\- Gh… **S'échappe-t-elle.  
**_ _\- REVIENS ! **courre-t-il plus vite.  
**_ _-Rei… Reiner… Attends ! **s'effoufle un garçon encore plus grand mais brun.  
**_ _\- …  
_ _\- Rei… **s'arrête le brun à côté de Armin.  
**_ _\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air mal en point là… **demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Je… **se redresse-t-il en reprenant la totalité de son souffle.** Ça va, merci. **Sourit-il timidement.** Hm ? Tu es qui ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ici...  
_ _\- Heum… Je m'appelle Arlert Armin, je me suis réveillé ici. **Répondit-il poliement.  
**_ _\- Je suis Bertholdt, enchanté. Attends, Armin ? Tu es le rescapé de notre dernier entraînement à Shinganshina, c'est ça ?  
_ _\- Oui, enfin je ne me souviens de rien donc… On va plutôt dire que je suis nouveau ici. **Sourit Armin.  
**_ _\- Hm, tu as guéri bien vite… Quand Annie t'a ramené tu avais une blessure ouverte qui traversé tout ton crâne. **Dit-il songeur.  
**_ _\- … C'est à croire que j'ai des capacités d'auto-régénération. **Ironise Armin.  
**_ _\- Ouais… **répond Bertholdt.** »_

Le brun savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule espèce qui pouvait se régénéré aussi rapidement et c'était les Titans. Seulement Armin était un humain et il ne connaissait pas d'humains pouvant changer de forme. Armin et Bertholdt discutèrent encore un peu et le blond en appri un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé. Chaque mois les recrues vont au district de Shinganshina pour y affronter de véritables Titans et mettre en pratique leur théorie et cours. C'était la première brigade à avoir l'honneur de tester cette opération et toute la 104ème brigade en était fière. Seulement à cet entraînement là il y avait un Deviant qui a ravagé quelques maisons au passage et Armin avait été retrouvé sous les décombres de celles-ci pendant l'inspection d'après bataille. Le dénommé Reiner revint vers eux, énervé.

 _« - Gnia… **râle-t-il.** Annie m'a encore échappé. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là !  
_ _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à la rattraper ? **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Parce qu'elle a osé faire quelque chose d'impardonnable…  
_ _\- Et quoi donc ?  
_ _\- Révélé à toute la brigade que je suis amoureux de Christa abruti ! Tu étais là ! **s'énerve-t-il.  
**_ _\- Ah… Ce jour-là… **Dit Bertholdt, blessé, tournant la tête.  
**_ _\- … »_

Pour éviter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, Armin préféra s'éloigner et s'assit finalement au pied d'un arbre. Il remarqua alors que dans sa chute avec la dénommée Annie il s'était blessé, trois fois rien juste quelques égratignures saignantes. Mais une vapeur étrange s'y dégagea soignant ses plaies.

 _« -L'auto-régénération fonctionne parfaitement monsieur. **Dit une première voix.  
**_ _\- Puis-je alors savoir comment est-ce possible qu'il ne se soit pas transformé quand c'est arrivé ?! **s'énerve une seconde voix.  
**_ _\- Je n'en sais rien, nous avons peut-être trouvé le vaccin… **répondit la première voix.** »_

 _« … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mes cinq ans de sommeil… ? **Regarda Armin autour de lui.** Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu... »_

* * *

II. Réveil Titanesque.

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos réactions, ça m'intéresse.  
Je suis vraiment très contente d'enfin pouvoir mettre en ligne cette histoire, l'écriture est terminée depuis deux semaines et j'avais vraiment envie de la poster. Il reste les chapitres bonus à écrire mais comme c'est sous forme d'OS ce ne sera pas long.  
Pour les plus curieux, il y a un chapitre tous les mercredi et dimanche, d'après mes calculs on termine la saison une le 1st November, hm... Juste après Halloween x)

Sur ce…

 _« Sasageyou ! »_


	3. Entraînement Spécial

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

III. Entraînement Spécial.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Armin a rejoint le camp d'entraînement, il est encore en examen pour savoir s'il doit partir vivre au District de Trost ou s'il reste faire l'entraînement en subissant une formation accélérée. En une semaine le blond a pu faire la connaissance de tout le monde, il a très rapidement mémorisé le nom et le visage de tout le monde ainsi que leur caractère, d'après Keith Shadis si Armin rejoint le Bataillon d'Exploration il y a des chances que les expéditions extra-muros mènent enfin à quelque chose, si Armin rejoint la Garnison alors grâce à lui tout serait opérationnel et bien mieux organisé, si Armin rejoint les Brigades Spéciales il y a des chances qu'il ne fasse pas simplement la police, mais intègre enfin les fameuses patrouilles intra-muros.

Malgré les cinq années où Armin a rêvé d'un Eren et d'une Mikasa totalement différente, la relation du trio s'est améliorée, ils ont très vite renoué les liens et même si notre blond est amnésique peut importe à ses amis.

 _« - Comment ça vous ne serez pas là aujourd'hui ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Hé bien il se trouve qu'avec certains membres de la brigade nous allons devoir aller à Trost pour on-ne-sait-quoi. **Explique Eren.  
**_ _\- Minute, le District de Trost ? Mais ça veut dire que vous ne reviendrez que dans trois jours au minimum… **réfléchis Armin.  
**_ _\- Oui, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est que pour une visite de routine. **Répond Mikasa.** Et que nous reviendrons vite.  
_ _\- De toute façon tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer, notre supérieur va bientôt délibérer ton jugement et puis de toute façon ça te permettra d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les membres de la brigade d'entraînement. **Rigole doucement Eren.  
**_ _\- Oui, enfin je connais déjà tous les membres et l'attente se fait longue, peut-être que je vous rejoindrais à Trost entre-temps… **Soupire Armin.** Je n'ai pas le physique pour être soldat. Comparer à vous…  
_ _\- Ecoute Armin, ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible physiquement que tu ne peux pas être Soldat. **Commence Mikasa.** Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé pendant cinq ans, mais réfléchis-y, qu'aurais-tu fait là-bas ?  
_ _\- … Je voulais intégrer une grande école de science pour devenir scientifique… Vous, vous vouliez aller à l'armée… **Songe Armin**.  
_ _\- Remet alors en question ton choix Armin, tu as plus de compétences que tu en as l'air. Courage. **Supporte Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Ouais, on finira tous les trois dans les dix premiers gradés. **Rêve Eren avec fierté.** »_

Ah oui, cette histoire de classement, tout le monde savait déjà que Mikasa et Eren y seraient, mais pas qu'eux, Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner ont toute leur chance aussi d'êtres classés parmi les premiers. Le trio arrive devant un regroupement de membres de la brigade, Armin regarda attentivement et remarqua une chose qui lui titilla l'esprit : Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir, Christa, Eren, Mikasa, Franz, Hannah, Thomas, Mina, Marco, Daz, Tom, Hitch, Marlowe et Samuel. Autant de membres de la branche principale de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement juste pour une visite de routine ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de louche là-dessous, Armin le sentait : quelque chose de grave va se produire. Le trio se dit au revoir et le blond se retrouve seul à regarder la troupe monter à cheval. Beaucoup d'entre eux néanmoins regardaient Armin en se demandant bien ce qu'il allait devenir en leur absence, il avait su devenir ami et être gentil avec tout le monde, beaucoup l'appréciait et voyait en lui un avenir posé et réfléchis. Armin en était moins sûr, il recula et baissa la tête avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire pour y lire un livre pris au passage dans le dortoir.

La brigade n'eut même pas le temps de traverser le portail pour sortir qu'un cheval fonce droit sur eux. La troupe se scinde en deux pour laisser passer l'animal fou qui porte une personne tout aussi déjanté et encore le mot est peut-être faible…

 _« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça… ? **Demande Marco.** On aurait dit une balle de fusil.  
_ _\- D'après l'emblème qu'il y a inscrit sur la cape, c'est un membre du Bataillon d'Exploration. **Répond Hitch.** Tch, ils viennent encore mettre le bordel dans le campement, pas étonnant.  
_ _\- En attendant ce membre-là est bien pressé d'aller au réfectoire… **Dit Marlowe.  
**_ _\- Et si vous avanciez pour une fois ? **Râle Annie froidement derrière eux.** »_

En effet, la femme capée sauta en pleine course de son cheval et atterrit agilement devant le réfectoire avant d'y entrer et clamer haut et fort.

 _« - Arlert Armin ! **Tourne-t-elle la tête pour le chercher.  
**_ _\- Qu- ?! **Sursaute Armin.** Pré-Présent ! **Se lève-t-il en faisant le salut militaire.  
**_ _\- Oh te voilà ! **s'approche-t-elle.** Ça faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Depuis que je t'ai soigné en faite… Songe-t-elle avec excitation. Oh mais j'y pense ! Tu as l'air d'aller vraiment mieux ! Les tests font leur confirmation donc, j'en suis tellement heureuse ! **Sautille-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Heum… Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? **Recule Armin, craintif.  
**_ _\- Oh qu'elle gourde ! **Se** **ressaisit-elle** **avant d'enlever sa capuche.** Je suis le chef d'escouade du Bataillon d'Exploration, Zoe Hanji, enchanté. **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Le Bataillon d'Exploration… **répète Armin perplexe.** »_

Armin n'avait pas encore appris les différentes brigades qui existaient, il savait qu'il y avait quatre et n'en connaissait que deux maintenant : les Brigades d'Entraînements et le Bataillon d'Exploration. Néanmoins, il avait déjà entendu Marco et Jean parler d'une brigade se trouvant à l'intérieur du mur Sina, qui travaille pour le Roi et Hannah et Franz lui ont fait pars d'une brigade de maintenance des murs et de sécurité intra-muros. Il avait encore tellement de choses à apprendre, que si avant il avait des doutes d'intégré les brigades d'entraînements, cette fois-ci il en était certain : il est très probable qu'il n'y soit pas. Jean et Sasha s'approchent, curieux.

 _« - Que vient faire un membre supérieur du Bataillon d'Exploration ici ? **Demande Sasha.  
**_ _\- Oh vous tombez à pic vous deux ! **s'exclame Hanji.** ? J'ai besoin d'une quatrième personne… **réfléchit-elle en regardant dans la pièce**. Toi !  
_ _\- Moi ? **s'exclame Connie.** Je n'ai rien fait madame ! **s'approche-t-il avant de saluer.  
**_ _\- Question, vous êtes qui ? **Demande Hanji.  
**_ _\- Chef Zoe, je vous présente Blouse Sasha, Kirschtein Jean et Springer Connie. **Présente Armin.** En quoi avez-vous besoin de nous tous ?  
_ _\- Allez vous préparez, mettez vos harnais, on part en entraînement clandestine. **Fit-elle un clin d'oeil.  
**_ _\- Heiiiin ?! **s'exclame les quatre en même temps.  
**_ _\- Chef, sauf votre respect, je n'ai pas d'équipement, je ne suis même pas une recrue, je- **panique Armin.  
**_ _\- Arrête de te plaindre, va prendre le harnais de quelqu'un d'autre et rejoignez-moi à l'entrée. **Ordonne-t-elle en souriant avant de partir.  
**_ _\- … **restent-ils tous silencieux.  
**_ _\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix maintenant ? **Demande Jean.  
**_ _\- Tant qu'elle ne nous prive pas de manger… **marmonne Sasha.  
**_ _\- Bon ça à l'air excitant ! **Dit Connie.  
**_ _\- … Je n'ai pas de harnais. **S** **'exprime Armin.  
**_ _\- Oh je sais ! J'ai vu un harnais dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, viens ! **Sort Sasha.  
**_ _\- Attends-moi ! **Suit Armin.  
**_ _\- … Bon, allons-y. **Soupire Jean.** »_

Sasha et Armin entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles actuellement vide. La brune regarde dans toute la chambre et se dirige vers un lit un peu plus isolé que les autres, le blond curieux finit par laisser s'exprimer.

 _« - A qui appartient ce harnais ? **Demande-t-il.  
**_ _\- Il appartient à une des filles qui viennent de partir pour Trost. **Se redresse Sasha**. J'ai oublié son prénom…  
_ _\- Quelqu'un est parti sans son harnais ? Mais pourquoi ? **s'inquiète Armin.  
**_ _\- Je n'en sais rien, elle est blonde après tout, on ne peut rien y faire. **Rigole ouvertement Sasha.** »  
_

Une fille blonde, avec un lit plus isolé, partie sans son harnais ? Armin tenta de se souvenir de tous les membres qu'il a vu et il ne voyait que Hitch, Christa ou… Annie. Sasha s'approcha pour le tirer de ses rêveries et lui expliqua comment enfiler le harnais. Ils s'habillèrent donc ensemble en discutant de sujets vagabonds avant de rejoindre Jean et Connie dehors pour ensuite s'en aller à l'entrée du camps. Hanji était présente sur son cheval avec quatre autres montures et une veste dans les bras.

 _« - Tiens Armin, met cette veste **. Lui tend-elle.  
**_ _\- Merci Chef. **l'enfila-t-il.** »  
_

C'était la veste des brigades d'entraînements, le temps d'un instant il se senti un membre à pars entière avant que le chef instructeur n'arrive. Hanji les pressa pour monter vite.

 _« - Hanji ! De quel diable t'autorises-tu à prendre des recrues comme ça à la volée ?! Cette bande de moins que rien n'est même pas assez compétente pour aller jusqu'à Trost pour la visite trimestrielle ! **Crit K** **e** **ith.  
**_ _\- Voyons Shadis, tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça sans une bonne raison ! **Rigole Hanji.** Ne t'inquiète pas tête d'oeuf, je te les ramène en vie demain au plus tard !  
_ _\- HANJI ZOE ! »_

Le cheval de la chef d'escouade parti au galop très vite suivi par les autres montures. Armin se tint comme il peut, il n'avait encore jamais fait d'équitation et dans ses souvenirs le vélo et le sport en général n'était pas son fort.

Les heures sont passées et le groupe est arrivé devant la porte menant au District de Shinganshina où les attendait trois membres du Bataillon d'Exploration. Tous descendirent de cheval et s'aidèrent mutuellement à accrocher l'équipement tridimensionnel.

 _« - Je… Pourquoi est-ce que je dois porter ça moi… ? Je vous ai dit que je n'étais même pas une recrue…  
_ _\- Oh la ferme Armin, pour une fois sent-toi un peu comme un soldat ! **Encourage Jean**.  
_ _\- Tu n'es pas une recrue, mais au moins pour cette fois sens-toi comme ! **Dit Sasha en faisant un clin d'oeil.  
**_ _\- Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui peut nous arriver très honnêtement ? La mort ? **Rigole Connie.  
**_ _\- Si l'entraînement ne vole pas plus haut que ta connerie, sûrement ! **Réplique Jean.  
**_ _\- Hey, ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu au dernier concours de cuisine, Jean-boy. **Taquine Connie.  
**_ _\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Tu n'y avais même pas participé ! **Grogne Jean.  
**_ _\- Parce que moi je n'ai pas besoin de prouver ma valeur pour montrer que je suis le meilleur !  
_ _\- Je te parie ma place au sein des Brigades Spéciales que le prochain concours tu vas y participer. **Défit Jean.  
**_ _\- Quel sera ton équipe ? **Réplique Connie.  
**_ _\- Gh… **réfléchit-il vite.  
**_ _\- C'est une très mauvaise idée votre concours si vous voulez mon avis… **marmonne Armin.  
**_ _\- Armin et Annie seront dans mon équipe et toi ? **Sourit Jean malicieusement.  
**_ _\- Heu ne me mêlez pas à vos affaires… **Tente Armin de s'imposer.  
**_ _\- Je prendrais Sasha et Reiner alors. **Sourit Connie de la même façon.  
**_ _\- Oh oui ! Et cette fois-ci on va t'exploser de la même façon Jean ! **Répond Sasha avec entrain.  
**_ _\- L'entraînement du jour ! **s'impose finalement Hanji.** Deux équipes vont s'affronter, Jean et Armin contre Sasha et Connie. Votre but sera de retrouver les différentes poupées dispersés dans le District de Shinganshina. Dix minutes après le début du chrono, nous ouvrirons la porte pour laisser entrer les Titans. **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Pardon ? **s'écrièrent tous en choeurs.  
**_ _\- 3… **commence Hanji.** »_

Le coeur de Armin se mit à battre à tout rompre, il n'avait jamais vu de titans d'aussi près, non, ce n'était pas ça, il se sentait en danger, en danger de mort ! Son sang se mit à bouillir et sa respiration s'accéléra. Pour la première fois il allait agir comme un soldat.

 _« 2... »_

Jean, Sasha et Connie regardèrent Armin d'un même élan de compassion, ils connaissaient la peur des titans eux aussi, la première fois qu'ils sont allé dans le District de Shinganshina pour leur entraînement tous voulaient qu'une seule chose : rebrousser chemin. Jean posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Armin qui reçut un sourire de Connie et Sasha.

 _« 1... »_

Encouragé, Armin se senti plus calme.  
Sourit, Armin se senti heureux d'être avec ses amis.  
Conduit, Armin entendit son coeur battre d'excitation.  
Soutenu, Armin se senti des ailes pousser dans le dos.

 _« 0 ! »_

La porte du Disctrict s'ouvrit et les quatre jeunes recrues s'élancèrent, poussés par le soutien mutuel.

Au camp d'entraînement, le repas du soir venait de sonner, mais pas que : la cloche du portail d'entrée retentissait aussi. Curieux, certains membres vinrent voir avec le chef supérieur qui était-ce. Traversant donc l'entrée, Armin, Jean, Sasha et Connie étaient sur leur chevaux, sales, affamés, fatigués et seul Armin n'avait pas de blessures ou balafres. Les quatre recrues descendirent de cheval et s'allongèrent au sol, réclamant le sommeil.

 _« - Un entraînement pareil, plus jamais… **Râle Jean faiblement.  
**_ _\- J'ai faiiiiim… **Se plaint Sasha.  
**_ _\- Il y a des nuggets au menu ? **Se tourne Connie.  
**_ _\- Quelle journée… Se finissant sur une égalité en plus… **soupire Armin.  
**_ _\- C'est vrai ça ! **s'assoit Jean.** Vous n'avez eu aucun titan sur vous, tricheurs.  
_ _\- Hey ! **Se relève Connie**. On est tombés dans des pièges cachés tendu par le Chef !  
_ _\- Tu ne porteras pas le même jugement lors du prochain concours de cuisine. **Ricane Jean.  
**_ _\- … Les gars… **soupirent Sahsa et Armin**. »_

Les deux amis se regardèrent et rampèrent discrètement jusqu'au réfectoire. Keith les avait regardé, curieux il finit par demander à Hanji.

 _« - Qu'as-tu donc fait ?  
_ _\- Une petite partie de chasse aux peluches au District de Shinganshina. **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Avec une blondinette qui n'est même pas une recrue ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! **Crit Keith.  
**_ _\- Du calme Shadis, j'ai pu évaluer notre petit protégé et tu peux le faire rentrer dans les rangs de la brigade d'entraînement sans problème. **Répondit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Mais il ne reste que dix mois de camp, il sera en retard sur tout le monde, non je refuse. Il ira dès demain au District de Trost. **Clame-t-il.  
**_ _\- Nous verrons bien ça demain si tu tiendras toujours le même discours. En attendant Armin possède désormais son propre équipement tridimensionnel que ça te plaise ou non. **Menace Hanji.  
**_ _\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tous tant à ce que je garde un microbe comme lui ?  
_ _\- Parce qu'il représente l'espoir des événements futurs Shadis et si tu l'envois à Trost, le Bataillon d'Exploration se fera une joie de le recruter aussitôt. **R** **é** **pond Hanji froidement.  
**_ _\- Gh… Bande de sadiques, vous n'avez pas honte ?!  
_ _\- Aucunement. **Rigole Hanji.** »_

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher, Connie vaquait à son occupation de siesteur tandis que Jean s'approche d'Armin pour l'aider à ranger son nouveau dispositif.

 _« - Félicitations encore Armin, j'ai été étonné. **Félicite Jean.  
**_ _\- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, c'est toi qui a tué tous les titans. **Répond Armin.  
**_ _\- Certes, mais sans ton aide, je serai déjà mort.  
_ _\- Si tu arrêtais un peu de te préoccuper de ta relation avec Connie, Eren ou encore avec Sasha…  
_ _\- Que viens faire Sasha dans l'histoire ?  
_ _\- Hm ? Oh, j'ai dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. Bonne nuit. **S** **'allonge Armin.  
**_ _\- Tss… Bonne nuit. **S** **'éloigne Jean.** »_

Non loin du campement, avançant prudemment dans la nuit noire… Un groupe de personnes installe d'étranges objets tout autour du campement.

III. Entraînement Spécial.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre.

Ah ! Je met enfin en place l'intrigue, j'avoue que vu que Armin est le personnage principal c'était plutôt évident que l'intrigue soit autour de lui.  
Aaaah, j'attends de savoir ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre ,laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	4. L'Attaque

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

IV. L'attaque.

Le lendemain, Jean, Sasha et Carla étaient assit à une des tables du réfectoire, discutant de tout et de rien.

 _« - Vous pensez que Armin intégrera le camp d'entraînement ? **Demande Sasha.  
**_ _\- Si le chef d'escouade Hanji a expliqué ce qu'a fait Armin hier, je ne vois pas pourquoi il refuserait. **Répond Jean.  
**_ _\- De toute façon on s'en fiche, qu'il reste ou qu'il s'en aille, en cinq ans les Titans n'ont pas été plus une menace que ça… **Songe Carla.  
**_ _\- A quoi tu penses ?  
_ _\- Vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque qui a eu lieu au camp d'entraînement situé au nord du Mur Maria ? **Commence Carla.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ? **Questionne Jean.  
**_ _\- A votre avis, pourquoi Hitch et Marlowe sont venus dans le camp Sud alors qu'ils font partis du camp Nord ?  
_ _\- Parce qu'ils ont été mutés ? **Demande Sasha.  
**_ _\- Non, leur camp d'entraînement a été attaqué avec des explosifs et des coups de feu, beaucoup ont trouvé la mort et les survivants se sont réfugiés au District d'Utopia. Les plus courageux sont venus terminé leur entraînement au camp sud.  
_ _\- Attends, tu es en train de nous expliquer qu'il y a des Hommes qui viennent de tuer d'autres Hommes ? **Récapitule Jean.  
**_ _\- Oui et je pense que c'est pour cette raison que le jugement de Armin tarde à tomber, je suis presque certaine que le District de Stohess a aussi subi une attaque la semaine dernière, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici.  
_ _\- Mais ils seront obligés de passer par le District de Trost pour venir ici, ils seront donc repérés avant. **Se rassure Jean.  
**_ _\- C'est une hypothèse… **songe Carla.  
**_ _\- Sauf si les attaquants sont infiltrés parmi la Garnison, ils n'auront cas passer au-dessus des murs et leurs armes passeront incognito. **Mange Sasha.  
**_ _\- Sasha, tu m'étonnes, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais sortir un tel raisonnement… **Dit Carla, impressionnée.  
**_ _\- Etonnant pour une Fille Patate. **Ricane Jean.  
**_ _\- Que- ?!  
_ _\- Les amis ! **s'approche Connie.** C'est votre tour de vous occuper des chevaux.  
_ _\- Quoi ? Mais c'était déjà nous la semaine dernière. **Rouspète Sasha.  
**_ _\- Oui, mais vu qu'il manque plus d'une cinquantaine de soldats de la brigade le chef doit répartir les tâches à nouveau. **Explique calmement Connie.  
**_ _\- Bon, hé bien allons-y. **Se lève Jean.  
**_ _\- J'espère que Destin va bien. **Sourit Carla**.  
_ _\- Destin ? **Se lève Sasha en mangeant.** Je l'ai vu galoper en liberté avec First Lady.  
_ _\- Ils se sont encore échappés ? **Soupire Jean.** Quelle famille… »_

Le trio sort alors du réfectoire et se dirige vers les écuries situés à l'extérieur du campement. Une fois arrivée Carla remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, les stalles sont ouvertes et pourtant il n'y a personne. Elle ne s'y préoccupe pas plus que ça, et va prendre la fourche pour enlever la paille sale. Jean s'occupait de sortir et d'attacher les chevaux à une barre d'attache afin de les panser quant à Sasha elle s'occupait de remplir le foin, les granules et les blocs de sel. Au bout d'une heure Armin apparaît dans le champ de vision de Jean bien trop absorbé à parler avec son ami l'équidé.

 _« - Woa ! Armin, tu m'as fait peur !  
_ _\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas à mal. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Armin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **s'approche Sasha.  
**_ _\- Le chef-instructeur m'a demandé de venir vous aider. **Regarde-t-il ailleurs.  
**_ _\- Menteur. **Dit Carla directement.  
**_ _\- Gh… **Recule Armin.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ? **Demande Jean perplexe.  
**_ _\- Armin, tout va bien ? **Demande Sasha qui mange une carotte.  
**_ _\- Je… Je vais être envoyé au Disctrict de Trost… **dit-il les larmes aux yeux.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu seras mieux là-bas qu'ici. **S'exprime Carla.  
**_ _\- Carla ! **s'approche Sasha de Armin.** Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _\- Oui mais enfin… Je pensais qu'après hier… J'avais eu un espoir… **renifle Armin**.  
_ _\- Allons voir le chef instructeur, je suis sûr que'on peu le convaincre ! **Court Jean.  
**_ _\- Attends-nous l'équidé ! **La poursuit Carla.  
**_ _\- … Sasha, promet moi une chose… **marche Armin.  
**_ _\- Quoi donc ? **La suit-il.  
**_ _\- Vous et les autres, restez en vie… **souffle-t-il avec inquiétude.** »_

La brune ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi ils devraient mourir aussi tôt. Une fois entré dans le camp une explosion jaillit de derrière eux les soufflant avec une grande puissance.

District de Trost, tôt le matin même une jeune femme remuait sa jambe rapidement, elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, dans ses tripes, elle le ressentait. Ça l'avait empêché de dormir et ce ne sont pas les cernes qui diront le contraire. Le coeur de la blonde battait la chamade, ses deux amis de toujours s'approchèrent alors.

 _« - Hey, ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air pâle. **Demande le blond.  
**_ _\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment… **répondit-elle inquiète.  
**_ _\- À propos de la réunion de hier ? **Demande le brun.  
**_ _\- Non, j'avais déjà cette sensation quand nous sommes partis du campement. **Explique-t-elle**.  
_ _\- En parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que personne n'ait remarqué que tu ne portais pas ton harnais ? **Demande le grand.** Quel est ton secret ?  
_ _\- Reiner, c'est bon. Laisse là un peu soufflé. **S'exprime Bertholdt.** Et en quoi tu t'inquiètes Annie ? Ce n'est pas comme si le camp d'entraînement allait être attaqué pendant que ses meilleurs atout sont à l'extérieur. **Se voulant être rassurant.** »_

Rassurant, tu parles. Cette hypothèse ne fit qu'amplifier le mauvais pressentiment de la blonde qui s'élance à marche rapide vers les chevaux, sur ses talons Reiner et Bertholdt qui tentent de savoir pourquoi avoir ce comportement. Annie se stoppa net en attendant derrière une porte des personnes parler. Ses amis s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent à leur tour.

 _« - Où en sont-ils ? **Demande une première voix.  
**_ _\- D'après l'équipe C, ils ont placé les explosifs dans la nuit et ils sont prêts. **Répond une seconde voix.  
**_ _\- Dans leur rapport ils ont écrit qu'ils vont enfin attaquer le camp sud tenu par Keith Shadis à midi et éliminer un maximum de jeunes recrues ou de vétérans. **Rigole une troisième voix.  
**_ _\- Parfait, tout se déroule comme prévu, les meilleurs atouts sont coincés ici, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils y retournent à temps. **Rigole la première voix.  
**_ _\- Exactement, tout se déroule selon le plan. **Affirme la troisième voix.** »_

Le sang du trio se glaça. Annie regarda l'horloge : ils leur restent quatre heures pour réagir. Les trois amis se dirigent vers le dortoir et rassemble rapidement Hitch, Marlowe, Marco, Mina, Franz et Hannah. Reiner expliqua rapidement que leur plan consiste à être le plus rapide que possible, ils doivent être arrivé au campement le plus vite possible quitte à ce que les chevaux soient hors d'haleine. Une fois aux écuries et leurs montures rapidement préparés, le petit groupe parti à toute vitesse, profitant que la ville se réveille encore pour s'échapper. Mikasa et Eren aurait été de la partie s'ils n'avaient pas mystérieusement disparu pendant la nuit.

Le groupe arriva par chance dans les temps, enfin tout est relatif, puisque l'attaque a pris du retard. Ils descendent tous de leur cheval et sautent dans le nuage de poussière soulevé d'où provient différents coups de fusils et explosions. Très vite Reiner et Bertholdt croisèrent Carla et compagnie, réfugiés derrière un cadavre.

 _« - Bertholdt ! Reiner ! **Se lève Jean.** Que faites-vous ici ?  
_ _\- On est venu dès qu'on a su que le campement allait être attaqués, nous sommes arrivés trop tard… **explique Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Du calme Bertl, maintenant que nous sommes là on va aider à faire évacuer le campement, les autres ont déjà du commencer. **Ordonne Reiner.  
**_ _\- Attendez, on doit aller chercher Armin ! Il est parti dans les dor- »  
_

Une explosion bruyante résonna dans tout le camp soufflant le nuage de poussière dévoilant ainsi les deux dortoirs tombant en ruine sous les flammes de l'explosion passée.

 _« - ...toirs…. **Respire rapidement Sasha.  
**_ _\- Hé merde… **Souffle Jean, inquiet**. On va tous crever ici… »  
_

Marco s'approche rapidement et saute presque au coup de jean, soulagé qu'il soit encore en vie. Les deux amis s'échangèrent l'accolade avant de suivre le groupe de rescapé s'échappant. La fuite provoqua à nouveau de la poussière. Reiner et bertholdt prirent des lunettes sur des cadavres et les mirent avant de prendre les armes et d'aller se battre. Annie quant à elle était au milieu de tout, partout autour d'elle les cris et les coups se faisaient entendre. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être amie avec les membres de la brigade à cause de sa mission, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'avoue qu'elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour tout le monde, elle a été faible et maintenant Annie en paye les conséquences.

Se relevant non loin des décombres qu'à provoquer l'explosion des dortoirs, un jeune homme blond regarda tout autour de lui et constata les dégâts.

 _« - Pourquoi… Pourquoi il a fallu que cela arrive maintenant... »  
_

Ne supportant pas plus la vue de ce carnage, quelque chose de bizarre en lui se produisit. Armin commença à dégager de la vapeur de ses blessures avant de dégainer les lames de son équipement tridimensionnel fraîchement mis. Même s'il n'était pas encore très familier avec il faisait confiance à son instinct. Poussé par un désir de vengeance soudaine, il s'élança alors dans les airs au-dessus du nuage de poussière. Armin allait devoir être prévoyant, il n'avait que la moitié de réserve de gaz. Son œil vif aperçut rapidement plusieurs hommes à capuche avec un fusil, il fut surpris de voir une tignasse bleuté : Marlowe, accompagné de Hitch et Mina, ils évacuent les survivants tant qu'ils peuvent.

La jeune blonde se décida enfin de bouger pour s'échapper de ce champ de bataille, mais peut-être aurait-elle du réagir plus tôt… à peine son corps bougé, un fusil tire sa balle. Le temps se mit à ralentir aux yeux de la blonde qui voyait clairement un projectile foncé sur elle, les lourds battements de son coeur l'empêcha d'entendre son nom être crier, se rapprochant aussi vite que la balle. Armin qui était dans les airs, avait fini par apercevoir Annie juste à temps avant que le coup ne soit tiré et fonçait actuellement droit sur elle pour la pousser hors de trajectoire : il n'y arrivera jamais à temps.

La balle finit par traverser une barrière de vêtement, de peau, d'os, avant de venir se loger… Dans le coeur.

IV. L'attaque.

* * *

Ooooooooooh, je suis une saloperie~

C'est bien sûr sur cette note évidente que je conclu le chapitre trois.  
J'espère que vous aurez appréciez, laissez une review pour vous énervez, ça fait toujours plaisir :3  
Sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	5. Armin, la nouvelle recrue

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^  
Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

V. Armin, la nouvelle recrue.

 _« Armin… ? »_

 _« Armin ! »_

 _« ARMIN ! »_

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement prenant une grande respiration. Il posa sa main sur son torse et instinctivement il y arracha les bandages s'y trouvant pour au final y voir une simple petite cicatrice au niveau du coeur. La panique l'en empare, il prend sa tête dans ses mains, la migraine, des souvenirs…

 _« - **** la seule ***** ** pouvoir le tuer *'***… **dit une première voix.  
**_ _\- Non, ** *'*** *** ** simple **** **** ** coeur, ** **** *'******* comme ** titan. **Répondit la seconde voix.  
**_ _\- ** vois… ********** Jäger, *****. **remercie la première voix.** »_

Armin rouvre ses yeux en grands, écarquillés de peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pendant cinq ans ? Pourquoi est-il encore en vie après s'être reçu une balle en plein coeur ? Pourquoi le nom de Eren a-t-il été prononcé ? Le blond se laissa tomber sur le côté en gémissant de ce cauchemar sans fin, il sent bien qu'au fond de lui il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais quoi ? Arlert ne réussit pas à calmer sa panique, sa respiration est bien trop rapide, son coeur bat bien trop vite, il se sent beaucoup trop en vie, son état s'empare maintenant de son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit, l'empêchant de réfléchir, la main sur sa tête glissa à son cou et il se rassit d'un coup, calme. Son cou, non… Sa nuque. À peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'un éclair s'est dégagé dans tous ses membres.

 _« - Ça y est ? Tu es calmé ? **s'approche une voix.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Tourne-t-il la tête.** Chef Zoé ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
_ _\- Elle n'est pas seule. **Dit une voix masculine au fond de la pièce.** »  
_

Armin se penche pour regarder et y découvrit Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie assis à une table non loin. De là il aperçut que la jeune femme était affalée sur la table, tremblotante. Armin regarda maintenant autour de lui et découvrit un bâtiment qu'il n'avait pas encore visité.

 _« - Où suis-je ? **Demande-t-il.  
**_ _\- Tu es à l'infirmerie du Bataillon d'Exploration, bienvenue parmi nous Armin. **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Hm… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? **Se frotte-t-il les tempes.  
**_ _\- D'après le récit d'Annie, tu te serais pris une balle en pleine poitrine pour la protéger. **Explique Hanji.  
**_ _\- Et je ne suis pas mort.. ?  
_ _\- Il semble que tu as une guérison très rapide, un genre d'auto régénération. **Explique Hanji les étoiles dans les yeux.** Il faut que j'examine tout ça de plus près.  
_ _\- …  
_ _\- Chef, je croyais que vous nous aviez fait venir pour une bonne raison. **Interromps Bertholdt, sauvant Ar** **m** **in du malaise.  
**_ _\- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Venez tous avec moi ! Armin y compris, on va te donner ta nouvelle tenue. **Sort-elle.  
**_ _\- Ma… ?! **Se lève-t-il**. Ma nouvelle tenue de quoi ?  
_ _\- Bienvenue dans les rangs la recrue ! l **'entraîne Reiner.  
**_ _\- Qu- ?! »_

Au bout d'une heure Armin sorti de la buanderie avec une tenue sur mesure et propre. Chemise blanche, nouveau pantalon blanc, nouveau harnais à son nom, des cheveux coupé au bol, une nouvelle veste du bataillon d'exploration et son équipement tridimensionnel. Que- Quoi ?!

 _« - Pourquoi j'ai un logo différent du vôtre ? Similaire à celui de la Chef ? **Demande Armin à Reiner et Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Hé bien tout simplement parce que tu fais désormais parti du Bataillon d'Exploration. **Sort Hanji en souriant.  
**_ _\- … Pardon ? Mais je ne suis pas un soldat, je n'ai pas suivi l'entraînement, je- **panique Armin.  
**_ _\- En fait tu vas faire l'entraînement accéléré avec nous quia lieu dans la semaine. **Répond Reiner.  
**_ _\- La seule différence est que toi tu auras accès à l'entièreté du bâtiment du bataillon. **Continue Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Et surtout toi et tes amis de ma brigade ont désormais accès à mon laboratoire. **Se vante-t-elle en clin d'oeil.  
**_ _\- Il y a quoi dans votre laboratoire ? **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Des choses que seuls les membres qui y ont accès sachent. **Contourne-t-elle la réponse.** Mais au fait, où est la fille ?  
_ _\- Annie est restée dans l'infirmerie, elle veut rester seule un petit temps. **Répond Bertholdt poliment.  
**_ _\- Bon, alors commençons la visite du bâtiment ! **Sautille Hanji.** »_

Armin restait perplexe, entendre que son amie veuille rester seul l'inquiéter, mais il fut très vite happé par les explications de Hanji. Après l'attaque, tout à était détruit et la reconstruction des deux camps d'entraînement allait prendre plusieurs semaines. Suite à cet incident le gouvernement à demander à ce que les jeunes recrues soient prêtes dans un mois. Alors, c'est le Bataillon d'Exploration qui a été désigné comme nouveau hébergeur des brigades d'entraînements. Les membres ont été scindés en sept groupes distinct dirigé par des hauts gradés, dans le lot nous avons donc : Ackerman Levi qui s'occupe de la Brigade A, Ralle Petra qui s'occupe de la Brigade B, Zacharias Mike qui s'occupe de la Brigade C, Gin Eld qui s'occupe de la Brigade D, Bossard Oluo qui s'occupe de la Brigade E, Shultz Gunther qui s'occupe de la Brigade F et enfin Zoé Hanji qui s'occupe de la Brigade S.

 _« - Pourquoi la Brigade S ? Et pas la brigade G ? **demande Armin curieux**.  
_ _\- Parce que j'ai tenu à entraîner une brigade dont j'ai personnellement sélectionné les membres. **Répond Hanji calmement.  
**_ _\- Qui sont les membres ? »_

Personne ne lui répondit, mais en passant la porte d'une classe où était inscrit : Brigade S dirigé par Hanji, il compri bien vite qu'il allait connaître les privilégiés. Son regard balaya la pièce et fut surpris.

 _« - Voici ma Brigade Splentifique ! **Acclame Hanji fièrement.  
**_ _\- « Splentifique » ?  
_ _\- Oui je n'ai pas su choisit entre « Splendide » et « Scientifique »… **Avoue-t-elle.** »_

En effet, drôle de mot, mais pourquoi après tout…. Il n'y avait que des têtes familières : Ymir, Lenz Christa, Blouse Sasha, Springers Connie, Kirschtein Jean, Fan Carla, Dreyse Hitch, Freudenberg Marlowe, Bott Marco, Carolina Mina et Link-Jackson Samuel. Seulement onze personnes ?

 _« - Sur les 230 soldats des brigades d'entraînements, pourquoi en avoir choisi que onze ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Erreur, j'en ai choisi dix-huit. En plus de ces onze-là, Braun Reiner, Hoover Bertholdt, Leonhart Annie et toi en font partit. **Sourit-elle.** »_

Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi avoir choisi de former la brigade de cette manière ? Dix-huit ? Le blond recompta la classe en plus de l'absente et il n'en comptait que quinze. Armin pensa alors qu'il le saura très vite. En attendant il alla rejoindre ses amis qui le félicitèrent tous pour sa graduation et le complimentaient sur sa nouvelle apparence. Bertholdt et Reiner qui sont restés en retrait virent Annie rentré dans la classe et les rejoindre.

 _« - Alors ? Ça va mieux ? **Se soucie Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Hm… Et lui ? **Demande-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Oh il est en parfaite forme, regarde-le ! Il arrive même à se déplacer sans prendre conscience de l'équipement tridimensionnel qu'il porte. **Réplique Reiner.  
**_ _\- Je doute que cela ait un rapport avec la découverte de ce matin Reiner. **Dit le brun avec douceur.  
**_ _\- Si tu veux parler de sa capacité d'auto-régénération je ne vois pas ce qui gêne. Tant que personne d'autre est au courant. **Exprime Reiner ennuyé.  
**_ _\- Serait-ce possible qu'il soit comme nous ? **Demande Annie.  
**_ _\- Je n'en sais rien, il ne vient pas de chez nous en plus. **Soupire Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Moi je pense qu'en réalité Armin- **Commence Reiner.  
**_ _\- Bon allez les enfants asseyez-vous tous ! Ordonne Hanji. Sauf toi Armin, viens à côté de moi s'il te plaît. **Sourit-elle.** »  
_

Tous obéirent, Armin ne comprenait plus rien, pourtant il savait beaucoup choses, mais là les événements le dépassait…

 _« - Comme vous le savez tous, Armin fait désormais parti du Bataillon d'Exploration, entre autres : il fait partit de vos supérieurs. **Annonce la chef.  
**_ _\- Qu- **sursaute Armin, soudainement gêné, mais regard** **é** **avec fierté.  
**_ _\- Il n'en reste pas moins une personne avec peu de connaissance de notre monde, je souhaiterai donc que pendant vos heures de repos, ou alors dès que vous le pourrez, vous lui appreniez les bases essentielles que l'on vous a appris lors de ces deux dernières années d'entraînements. C'est-à-dire que je veux un soldat à votre niveau avant que l'entraînement accéléré ne commence, compris ?  
_ _\- Chef, oui chef ! **Salut la classe.  
**_ _\- Bien, dès maintenant tout ce qui sera dit dans cette classe n'en sortira jamais, compris ? Je vous ai choisit en suivant mon instinct. **Commence-t-elle avec confiance.** Je vous ai surtout choisi parce que je vous apprécie bien. **Sourit Hanji, toute contente.  
**_ _\- C'est votre seule raison ? Vraiment ? Le Bataillon d'Exporation ne nous cacherait pas quelque chose de plus important ? Comme le pourquoi du comment j'ai été gradé alors que mes camarades non ? **Se tourne Armin avec un ton presque provocateur.  
**_ _\- Oh, tu veux en connaître la raison… N'est-ce pas ?Vous le voulez tous ?  
_ _\- Oui, Chef ! **Répond la classe à l'unisson.** »_

Rapidement Hanji dégaine un couteau caché et le plante dans le ventre du blond. Ce dernier réagis et repoussa son agresseur avant de reculer en titubant. Toute la classe s'affole soudainement avant que la chef ne les rassure.

 _« - Je vous montre juste encore une fois, la raison de notre décision. Armin n'est pas un humain comme nous autres, il a des capacités de Titans et qui vont nous être utiles. **Triomphe Hanji.  
**_ _\- Vous étiez obligés de faire ça ? Le sang ça tâche le blanc et vous avez ruiné une chemise neuve. **S** **'énerve légèrement Armin.  
**_ _\- En attendant tu fumes Armin. **Répliques Jean.  
**_ _\- Où ça des grillades ? **Se réveille soudainement Sasha.** »  
_

Armin regarda alors son ventre, il ouvrit la chemise et montra alors aux yeux de toutes les personnes présentes : la vapeur se dégageant de la plaie n'empêcha pas de voir la chaire se reformer et la peau se reconstituer avant de ne laisser qu'une simple petite cicatrice.

V. Armin, la nouvelle recrue.

* * *

J'avoue je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour ce chapitre…  
Comme vous l'aurez subtilement compris, Armin possède les pouvoirs de régénération propres aux différents Titans. Le seul problème et que je ne savait pas comment tourner la chose. Au final je préfère laisser un peu plus le suspens avec un petit flash back brouillé des familles~  
Allez, sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	6. Les titans du Bataillon d'Exploration

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

VI. Les Titans du Bataillon d'Exploration.

Après le dîner, Hanji emmena sa brigade dans un couloir sous-terrain gigantesque. Le plafond était à environs une dizaine de mètres, aussi haute que la porte d'entrée. La Chef refusait de dévoiler la fameuse surprise. Tous entrèrent dans le couloir sans se poser plus de questions, tous sauf une.

 _« - Hé bien alors Annie, tu viens ? **Appelle Reiner.  
**_ _\- Non, je n'entrerai pas. **Refuse-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Hé bah quoi, tu as peur ? **Ricane Reiner.  
**_ _\- Oui justement, j'ai peur. **Recule-t-elle.** Je n'irai pas. **S** **'en va-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Annie ! **La poursuit le blond.  
**_ _\- Reiner attends ! **Suit Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- … Chef… ? **Commence Armin.  
**_ _\- Ce n'est pas grave, que ceux qui refusent de venir s'arrêtent ici. **Sourit Hanji.** »_

Le sourire de la chef n'annonçait rien de bon, il était malsain. Jean s'avança à ma hauteur pour discuter.

 _« -Hey Armin, maintenant que tu es gradé, tu vas attirer l'oeil de beaucoup de filles. **Le taquine-t-il.  
**_ _\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je trouve ça plutôt injuste que je sois le seul, en plus je suis totalement inexpérimenté. **Se rabaisse le blond.  
**_ _\- Oh, mais ça ce n'est pas grave, on te ferra travailler comme un bon vieux bœuf. **Rit-il.** Mais plus sérieusement, il y a aucune fille qui ne t'intéresse ?  
_ _\- Non aucune, je ne pense pas non plus que ça soit le bon moment pour… **répond Armin gêné.  
**_ _\- Roooh, allez je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de te taquiner avec une certaine fille~  
_ _\- Mais à qui tu penses toi ? **Demande le blond craintif.  
**_ _\- La belle Mikasa par exemple ? **Sourit Jean.  
**_ _\- Ce n'était pas toi qui étais amoureux d'elle ? **Fait-il remarquer.  
**_ _\- C'était il y a un an, j'ai bien compris qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais. Elle colle Eren du lever au coucher, c'est limite incestueux entre eux. **Tressaille Jean.  
**_ _\- Ils ne sont pas frère de véritables frères et sœurs… Et pour t'ôter le doute Jean, je ne suis pas attiré par Mikasa.  
_ _\- … Je trouverai bien une fille qui ne te laissera pas de marbre. **Ricane-t-il.  
**_ _\- Essaye toujours... »  
_

La brigade arriva devant une nouvelle grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit alors sur un dôme sous-terrain où tous les objets étaient trois fois plus grand que la normal. Hanji s'avança et se tourna vers sa brigade.

 _« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne chercheront pas à vous faire du mal. **Sourit-elle.** Il ne chercheront pas à vous manger, ils ont déjà eu leur ration ce soir. **Rit-elle.  
**_ _\- Chef, on peut s'en aller… ? **Demande certains d'entre eux.  
**_ _\- Non, non, non. Je vais les appeler et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont très gentils.  
_ _\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va mal tourner… **marmonnent Jean et Armin à l'unisson.  
**_ _\- Les enfants~ Sortez de votre cachette mes amours, je tiens à vous faire rencontrer vos nouveaux amis. Ne soyez pas timide voyons… **charme-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.** »_

De lourds bruits de pas s'approchent alors, sortant sa tête du drap sur le lit géant une géante tête blonde aux yeux bleu regardait désormais la brigade, le visage était disproportionné, mais semblait humain. Une tête brune s'approche à son tour, un peu moins timide, mais beaucoup plus grand que son compagnon blond, visiblement et vient s'accroupir devant Hanji.

 _« - Les enfants, je vous présente Sawney. **Dit-elle en montrant le Titan sur le lit.** Et Bean. **Montrant le brun accroupi**. Ce sont mes deux petits chouchou d'amour…  
_ _\- Chef… Vous avez… Dressé des… Titans ? **Demande Armin, perplexe.  
**_ _\- Cette fille est tarée, vient Armin, on se tire ! **Recule Jean.** »_

Armin se tourna vers Jean pour répondre, mais se tut en regardant derrière. Toute la brigade S s'est enfui, bon pas étonnant jusque là. Jean continuait de reculer quand son dos rencontra une structure qui était inexistante il y a encore quelques minutes. Hanji se tourna à son tour et afficha un grand sourire avant que l'expression ne se transforme en surprise.

 _« - Coquette ? Que fais-tu… ? **Demande Hanji.** »_

Jean se tourna doucement avant de lever la tête pour croiser le regard brun d'un Titan de trois mètres et demi. Le dénommé Coquette se pencha vers Jean et l'attrape dans sa main avant de se redresser.

 _« - Chef ! Je croyais qu'ils ne nous ferraient aucun mal ! **Panique Armin.  
**_ _\- Coquette est la plus pacifique, je ne comprends pas son comportement… **Répondit Hanji.** »_

Jean essaya de se débattre alors que le Titan l'approchait de plus en plus de son visage. Tous mouvements furent stoppé aux yeux d'Armin, Coquette venait de prononcer quelque chose, un mot, non, une petite phrase. Mais comment… Les Titans ne peuvent pas parler… N'est-ce pas… ?

 _« - Armin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? **S'inquiète Hanji.  
**_ _\- Les Titans… Ne parlent pas… N'est-ce pas ? **Tremble Armin.  
**_ _\- Ils ne parlent pas le même langage que nous c'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu- **s'interrompt-** **elle subitement.** Serait-ce possible ?! Tu peux comprendre le langage des Titans ?  
_ _\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Elle…  
_ _\- Qu'a dit Coquette ? **s'émerveille Hanji.  
**_ _\- « C'est toi... » c'est ce qu'elle a dit… Prononcé… **s'effondre Armin sur les genoux.** »_

Une vive ombre surgit de nulle part et tranche la main de Coquette qui tombe lourdement au sol libérant ainsi Jean qui s'enfuit se réfugier derrière Armin. Le blond s'était redressé en limite criant.

 _« - Hanji, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous encore ?! Ta brigade s'est enfuie de peur ! **Gronde le petit brun arrivant.  
**_ _\- Oh, mais je ne faisait que présenter Sawney, Bean et Coquette à ma brigade ! D'ailleurs : Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as tranché la main ?! **s'énerve-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Ce monstre était sur le point de dévorer ton élève imbécile ! **Grogne-t-il.  
**_ _\- Non ! Elle était en train de communiquer avec nous ! **Grogne-t-elle à son tour.  
**_ _\- Vous lui avez fait mal… **marmonne Armin.  
**_ _\- Balivernes, ces monstres ne ressentent pas la douleur. **Se tourne le brun vers lui.  
**_ _\- Elle a eu mal… Parce que vous lui avez arraché Jean des mains… **regarde-t-il Coquette.** »_

Peut-être était-ce le fait que ces titans avaient été dressés ? Peut-être était-ce l'étrange phénomène qu'Armin pouvait comprendre et ressentir les paroles et sentiments des titans ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une explication logique derrière tout ça ? Mais Coquette regardait le sol en tenant son bras démunie de main. Hanji s'approcha de son protégé gigantesque et constata avec stupéfaction qu'Armin avait raison. La chef d'escouade a toujours examiné les Titans de près, a fait d'innombrables expériences sur eux, mais jamais elle n'avait vu des larmes aux yeux de cette espèce. Une larme tomba sur la chef la plaquant au sol, trempée. Tous furent surpris ensuite de voir Coquette s'enfuir comme une fille en peine d'amour, la scène s'était déroulé sous leur yeux au ralentit dans un pur cliché d'un manga shojo.

Le lendemain matin, Armin, Jean, Hanji et le Caporal Chef Levi sont redescendus dans le dôme où vivent les trois Titans. Sawney et Bean étaient en train de se battre gentiment tandis que Coquette restait au fond dans son coin, encore déprimé de la veille. Les deux chefs sortirent d'un grand placard trois colliers.

 _« - Sawney, Bean, mettez vos colliers et mettez celui de Coquette s'il vous plaît mes anges~ **Demande Hanji avec affection.  
**_ _\- C'est vraiment incroyable de voir des Titans dressés de la sorte… **regarde-t-il les titans mettre leur collier d'eux-même** **s** **.** Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Dans quel but ? **Demande Jean.  
**_ _\- Ces trois Titans ont été élevés dans le but de pouvoir nous accompagner en expédition extra-muros. Ils nous protégeront des autres monstres et ils pourront même transporter de la marchandise. **Explique le chef Levi.  
**_ _\- Chef Hanji, expliquez-vous le fait que je puisse comprendre et guérir comme un Titan ? **Demande Armin.** Ma graduation à un rapport avec ça ?  
_ _\- Tout à fait. **Répond Levi.** Le Major Erwin a trouvé que tu serais un atout pour le bataillon. Ainsi pour éviter que tu nous échappes, on t'a enlevé des mains des brigades d'entraînement.  
_ _\- Armin ! **Appelle Hanji.** Viens, Coquette refuse de bouger d'un iota. »_

Il ne savait pas en quoi il allait pouvoir d'être une grande utilité au bataillon, par contre il avait très compris que sa faculté à parler avec les titans pourrait aider l'avancement du mystère qui rôde autour d'eux. Armin s'approche donc de Coquette et tend l'oreille. Pour dire vrai, en cinq ans qu'il avait passés dans l'autre monde il avait appris plusieurs langues, le Japonais, le Français, l'Allemand, le Russe, l'Espagnol et l'Anglais, le langage des titans n'était rien qu'un mélange entre toutes ces langues, pas étonnant que personne ne pouvait les comprendre. Armin se tourna vers Jean et lui demanda de venir.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ _\- Tu peux le rassurer toi ? Coquette m'a expliqué que tu l'avais sauvé de la mort une fois pendant un entraînement au District de Shinganshina. Tu avais demandé le replis de ta troupe juste avant qu'on ne lui tranche la nuque. Il a été attrapé peu après par le bataillon d'exploration. **Explique Armin.  
**_ _\- C'est fantastique ! Je t'aime Armin, toi et ta faculté à comprendre les titans, c'est magnifique, merveilleux, c'est… **s'évanouit-elle de joie.  
**_ _\- Tch… Qu'elle imbécile cette binoclarde. **Râle Levi.  
**_ _\- Bon, je veux bien essayé mais… Non. **Répond Jean, terrifié.  
**_ _\- Coquette ne te fera rien, c'est promis. »_

Le blond ne se comprenait pas vraiment, il était un des rares membres de sa brigade à ne pas avoir eu peur des titans, pire que ça : il parlait de ses capacités comme si elles étaient naturelles et étaient en lui depuis toujours. Jean s'approcha du titan et dit quelques mots maladroit qui suffirent à faire rougir le titan qui se leva. Chacun montèrent l'épaule d'un titan, Levi et Armin étaient sur Bean, Hanji sur Saney et Jean sur Coquette, les trois titans traversèrent alors le couloir avant de sortir et rejoindre l'immense cours du Bataillon d'Exploration. Toutes les brigades étaient déjà présentent rangés en rang face à eux avec leur chef en tête, tous faisaient le salut militaire. Hanji descendit avec Levi pour rejoindre les côtés du Major : Smith Erwin.

 _« - Brigades d'Entraînements ! Dès cet après-midi vous commencerez la formation ! Toutes les brigades à l'exception de la Brigade S devront se plier à des exercices dignes d'une exploration extra muros. **Commence Erwin.** Sawney, Bean et Coquette sont nos titans domestiques et nous aideront à la tâche ! Ils seront équipés d'une armure pour éviter que vous nous les abîmiez.  
_ _\- Faites leur du mal et je vous envoie directement en pâté pour titan… **rigole Hanji sadiquement.  
**_ _\- Merci pour la précision Hanji. Briagdes A, C et E vous serez avec Sawney. Brigades B, D et F avec Bean. Hanji, nous vous laissons Coquette, ce titan est le moins apte pour nos entraînements. **Explique Erwin.  
**_ _\- Oui, mais il est le seul à communiquer avec Armin en attendant. **Chuchote-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Bien, continue alors sur cette voix. Je te fais confiance. **S** **'éloigne le major.** »_

Hanji se tourna vers Armin et Jean en souriant.

 _« - Jean, va regrouper la Brigade S s'il te plaît. Armin, Coquette, venez avec moi. **S** **'éloigne Hanji.  
**_ _\- Chef ! **Salut Jean avant de partir.  
**_ _\- Bien Chef. **Salut Armin avant de la suivre.** »_

Il en était certain, cet entraînement accéléré allait être très long pour lui… Non loin, regardant Armin, une fille d'origine asiatique et le fils d'un docteur.

 _« - Tu es sûr qu'il s'en sortira ? **Demande Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Bien évidemment, sinon il serait déjà à Trost et non é qui plus est. **Répond Eren.  
**_ _\- Tu as l'air énervé à propos de son augmentation subite. **Remarque-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Armin est faible Mikasa, s'il survit ne serait-ce qu'à l'entraînement accéléré cela prouvera… Qu'il n'est pas comme nous. »  
_

VI. Les Titans du Bataillon d'Exploration.

* * *

Oui bon je sais que la plupart des fans de SnK apprécient énormément Eren et Mikasa, et que ça faisait un petit temps que je les avait pas fait apparaître à l'écran.  
Je les apprécie aussi, mais ils ne jouent pas un rôle très important dans l'histoire.  
Alors pourquoi « Coquette » ? Bah « Kawaii Titan » est le surnom donné par les fans au « Peering Titan ». Hors, « peering » est un mot difficilement traduisible, donc j'ai basé le surnom de Coquette en pensant plus à sa version High School Junior, là où le titan pleure d'ailleurs.  
J'ai bien conscience de vous perdre dans le fil de la trame, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès le chapitre suivant passé, il devrait y avoir quelques petites explications.

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Venez lire le Chapitre Bonus dans le recueil de One Shot nommé « L'ennemi vient des murs - complément d'histoire », en exclusivité le titre du chapitre Bonus : Jean, Armin et le Titan !  
Sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	7. Entraînement Accéléré

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

VII. Entraînement Accéléré.

 _« - Donc vous avez tous compris ce que vous avez à faire ? **Demande Hanji.  
**_ _\- Oui Chef ! **Salut la Brigade S.  
**_ _\- Alors, tous à vos postes ! »_

Armin regarda la Brigade S se disperser, contrairement aux autres brigades, la sienne n'allait pas subir le même entraînement. Hanji avait insisté à ce qu'elle conçoit ses propres entraînements mais encore plus celui de notre blond préféré. Bertholdt et Reiner plus loin saluèrent une dernière fois leur amie avant de s'en aller avec Hitch et Marlowe. La chef d'escouade s'approcha d'Armin et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 _« - Toi, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ? **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi… ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Tu vas être entraîné par plusieurs personnes durant cette semaine, mais tu vas apprendre seulement certaines catégories. **Commence Hanji.** Annie ! Viens ici s'il te plaît ! **Appelle-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Oui Chef. **Soupire-t-elle avant de s'approcher.  
**_ _\- Tu es la meilleure combattante au corps-à-corps de toutes brigades confondues. Tu vas te charger personnellement de l'avancement de ton art auprès de ton camarade ci-présent. **Finit-elle sur un clin d'oeil.  
**_ _\- Bien, je ferai de mon mieux. **Salut-elle.  
**_ _\- … regarde Armin. Je suppose que l'entraînement va commencer… de suite ? **Suppose Armin en train de se faire traîner par Annie.  
**_ _\- Tu supposes bien. **Confirme-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Bon entraînement les loulous~ ! **S'agite Hanji au loin**. »_

Les deux têtes blondes s'isolèrent non loin de la base et Annie lâcha enfin le col de son supérieur. Elle s'éloigna un peu avant de se mettre en position face à lui. Armin se releva et la regarda dérouté.

 _« - Heum… J'ai jamais appris à me battre, alors heu… Bah… **bafouilles Armin.  
**_ _\- Fais comme moi. **Dirige-t-elle.** »_

Armin ne comprenait pas le comportement de la blonde. Quelque chose avait changé en elle, avant l'attaque elle était plus ouverte, plus expressive… Maintenant elle ne ressemble plus qu'à l'ombre d'elle-même. Quelque chose semble s'être brisé en elle, mais quoi ? Armin ne voulait pas la déranger avec ses questions alors avait décidé qu'ils en parleraient comme des amis le moment venu. Le bleu regarda attentivement la position de son opposante avant de l'imiter.

 _« - Pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque qui va suivre tu vas bloquer mon bras droit avec ton bras gauche. Sans perdre ta garde. **S** **'approche-t-elle**. »_

Le bras droit d'Annie partit en avant et Armin bien que tremblant utilisa son bras gauche pour le bloquer. Seulement le bras gauche d'Annie passa entre la tête du blond et le bras bloqué, la main gauche d'Annie se posa sur l'arrière de la tête d'Armin et la jambe gauche de la jeune femme faucha les deux de l'apprenti qui tomba ridiculement en avant.

 _« - J'ai dit que tu devais garder ta garde. Recommence.  
_ _\- Gh… Désolé… **se relève-t-il et se remet-il en garde.  
**_ _\- Il n'y a pas de désolée. **Attaque-t-elle.  
**_ _\- ! **bloque Armin sans perdre sa garde.  
**_ _\- Il n'y a que : oui. **Dit-elle froidement.** »_

Ce fut au tour d'Armin de reproduire l'attaque d'Annie. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à ce qu'il apprenne si vite ce mouvement et ce fut à son tour d'être au sol. Lui était là, debout dans la position avec laquelle il l'avait renversée. Il n'y croyait pas.

 _« - … Oui. **Souffle-t-il.  
**_ _\- … **se relève-t-elle.** Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance.  
_ _\- Oui. **Répète-t-il avant de se remettre en garde.** »_

Annie se laissa être surprise par son opposant. Un souvenir lui revient en mémoire, le jour de son premier entraînement avec son père, il lui avait dit la même chose, elle répondait par un simple oui, tantôt déterminé, tantôt confus, c'était uniquement par ce mot qu'elle communiquait avec son père pendant les entraînements pendant qu'il lui dictait ses mouvements. Au fil du temps ils avaient fini par ne plus rien dire et les coups étaient naturels, tantôt bloqués, tantôt réussi. La blonde laissa échapper un léger sourire, c'était à son tour d'entraîner comme son père l'avait fait. Elle n'allait pas le ménager.

Le lendemain Armin fut réveillé par Jean avec un seau d'eau sur la tête. Le blond se leva rapidement, respirant rapidement, faisant maladroitement le salut militaire et à moitié réveillé.

 _« - Je suis debout ! **Bâille-t-il.  
**_ _\- Hé bah enfin ! Dis donc ça faisait vingt minutes qu'ont cris ton nom pour te voir ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. **Râle Carla.  
**_ _\- Désolée je… Ouille… **se rassoit Armin.  
**_ _\- Bon allez, debout le blond, aujourd'hui c'est équitation et chasse ! **Ordonne Jean.  
**_ _\- Laissez-moi dormir… **déprime Armin.  
**_ _\- DEBOUT ! Et que ça saute ! Sinon je te jure que je vais me faire un plaisir de t'étrangler avec mes petites mains… Jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne soit que secoué par les petits soubresauts provoqués par le manque d'air… **rigole Carla sadiquement.  
**_ _\- Carla, s'il te plaît, fait plus dans la finesse. On lui dévisse la tête et on lui chie dans le cou. **Sourit Jean.  
**_ _\- … Dieu ait pitié de moi… **se lève Armin, apeuré.** »_

Non, « Dieu » aujourd'hui a décidé que tu ne serais pas épargné. Armin s'habilla alors difficilement. Les courbatures de l'intense entraînement de la veille lui faisaient mal. Annie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre la cadence elle lui a forcé à utiliser un arbre comme sac de boxe pour s'entraîner à donner des coups, son corps avait guéri avec sa faculté d'auto-régénération mais la douleur était encore clairement là, dans sa tête. Une fois prêt il suivit Jean et Carla jusqu'aux écuries et Armin avala difficilement sa salive, la dernière fois qu'il était monté à cheval il avait réussi à se retrouver sous le ventre du canasson.

 _« - Bon allez, on va aller chercher Destin et First Lady. **Commande Jean**. Tu vas apprendre à panser, curer, seller et monter.  
_ _\- Oui alors heu… Je prends qui ? **Demande Armin, dérouté.  
**_ _\- Tu vas aller chercher First Lady, la jument que tu as montée l'autre jour pour l'Entraînement Spécial. **Explique Carla.  
**_ _\- Et vu que ça fait depuis la dernière fois que tu as toujours été le seul cavalier sur son dos, ça va être comique. **Sourit Jean.** D'autant plus que depuis l'autre jour elle n'est pas sortie, elle va être en forme.  
_ _\- Vous avez décidé de me tuer aujourd'hui…  
_ _\- Mais non, ce n'est qu'une illusion. **Répondirent-ils en choeurs.  
**_ _\- … »_

Destin et First Lady sont deux jeunes chevaux, le premier à quatre ans et la deuxième trois ans, autant dire que la jument venait à peine de terminer son débourrage quand Armin l'a monté. Une fois les montures attachées à la barre d'attache, Jean apprit à Armin les différentes brosses et les techniques de pansage.

 _« - Bon allez, maintenant on va curer les pieds du cheval. Mets ton épaule gauche contre la sienne, fait descendre ta main le long de sa jambe, attrape-lui le pied et soulève. **Explique Jean**. »_

Armin exécute mais la jument n'était visiblement pas d'accord et à balancer son pied dans la mâchoire du blond à présent au sol, crachant du sang.

 _« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive à moi… **pense-t-il fortement.  
**_ _\- First ! gronde Carla. Ce n'est pas bien. Armin ? **Se tourne-t-elle vers lui.** Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
_ _\- Il a l'air de respirer la bonne humeur ? **Répliques Jean.  
**_ _\- Bon heureusement qu'il n'est pas totalement humain, car sinon là ça aurait été pour la vie…  
_ _\- à boire les plats au préalable mâchés ou réduits en bouillie. **Se retien** **t** **Jean de vomir.  
**_ _\- Bon allez Armin, debout ! Tu dois encore apprendre à mettre une scelle ! **Cure-t-elle les sabots de la jument.  
**_ _\- Qu'on vienne me sauver, s'il vous plaît… **pense Armin.** »_

Le blond se releva, il se demanda à cet instant s'il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un soldat… Il apprit à mettre une scelle, le filet et réussit finalement à monter sur la jument sans problème. Carla monta à son tour à cheval avec son arc et ses flèches. Jean à pied, marcha en tête et les emmène hors de la base direction : la forêt.

Le lendemain matin Armin fut réveillé en douceur par Marco et Mina. Enfin tout était relatif puisque très vite Mina fut beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre au blond l'histoire des murs, les différentes brigades, l'histoire sur les équipements et tout un tas d'autres choses. Marco était plus calme mais veillait à ce que Armin, déjà bien épuisé par les deux derniers jours, évite de s'endormir quitte à utiliser des moyens proposés par Jean…

Armin sort de la salle en courant, paniqué.

 _« - Armin revient ici ! **Poursuit Mina.** On n'a pas encore parlé de l'année 850 !  
_ _\- Attends-moi Mina ! **Course Marco.  
**_ _\- Non laissez-moi dormir ! **s'enlève-t-il les clous des mains.** »_

Armin percuta le trio de Reiner.

 _« - Armin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es en sang… **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Plutôt pâle comme couleur de peau, tu es tombé dans le sac de farine ? **Questionne Reiner.  
**_ _\- Cachez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! **Panique-t-il**. Annie, je suivrais tous les entraînements que tu voudras, Reiner je t'aiderai avec Christa ! **Titube-t-il.** Bertholdt je ferai tout pour t'aider, mais s'il vous plaît, juste pour aujourd'hui, cachez… moi… **s'évanouit-il de fatigue.** »_

Le trio fut surpris mais décida d'accepter l'offre alléchante du bleu. Reiner porta sur son dos son ami avant de s'en aller vers les dortoirs. Marco et Mina arrivèrent à hauteur de Annie et Bertholdt, les deux comprirent très vite pourquoi Armin fuyait. Mina et Marco n'avaient rien de bien méchant, mais Annie ne connaissait que ton bien son amie Mina et sa passion pour l'histoire, quand à Marco… Bertholdt se doutait qu'il avait dû suivre les conseils de son ami Jean, peut-être aussi ceux de Carla…

 _« - Vous avez vu Armin ? Aujourd'hui on doit lui apprendre l'histoire et-  
_ _\- Non. **Répond** **s** **Annie froidement.  
**_ _\- Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin… **réfléchit Marco**. Allons voir au réfectoire, après tout il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours... »_

Les deux bruns s'éloignèrent laissant Bertholdt et Annie qui n'arrivent décidément pas à insérer dans leur cerveau le fait que Armin s'entraîne avec rien dans l'estomac…

 _« - Il a de la volonté au moins… **Souffle Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Je pense plutôt qu'il n'a pas de temps oui. **Réplique Annie, agacée.** »_

Le lendemain Armin se réveilla par une bonne odeur. Il s'assit et découvrit Sasha s'approchant avec un plateau de nourriture qu'elle pose à côté du lit.

 _« - Salut Armin, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Bonjour Sasha, merci. **Hoche-t-il la tête.  
**_ _\- La supérieur Hanji n'était pas très contente d'apprendre que tu ne te nourrissait pas. Elle m'a chargé de ton régime alimentaire. **Avoue-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Je suppose que tu t'es mise d'accord sur le menu avec Annie, Jean et Carla ? Vu que ce sont eux qui supervisent mes activités physiques. **Mange-t-il.  
**_ _\- Oh pas la peine, le truc est de manger quelque chose qui est bon, mais la cuisine c'est surtout : tout un art. **Dit-elle fièrement.  
**_ _\- Hm… Je dois avouer que c'est vraiment bon, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?  
_ _\- Oui et j'avoue que si Ymir et Christa n'étaient pas avec moi pour m'empêcher de manger ta nourriture… Tu n'aurais plus rien depuis longtemps. **Rigole-t-elle nerveusement.  
**_ _\- Je comprends, c'est gentil de ta part en tout cas.  
_ _\- D'ailleurs si je peux te donner un conseil… Ne sait-on jamais un jour tu auras des enfants et tu feras la cuisine. **Commence Sasha.  
**_ _\- Je n'imagine pas ma vie jusque-là… **Dit-il nerveusement.  
**_ _\- Tutututu, tu seras marié et tu auras des enfants, comme tout le monde ! Même moi j'aurai sûrement une petite fille. **Rigole-t-elle joyeusement.** Mais bref, le secret d'un bon repas ce sont des ingrédients de qualité. Termine-t-elle. Rien ne sert de faire à manger pour faire à manger, il faut cuisiner comme si ta vie en dépendait et ressentir au fond de toi les bons ingrédients. **Insiste-t-elle.  
**_ _\- D'accord… Je m'en souviendrais. **Sourit Armin.** »_

La porte s'ouvrit sur Reiner et Bertholdt qui annonce fièrement que l'entraînement reprendrait dès midi passer. Armin soupira, il finit tout de même pars être motivé par ses amis à aller jusqu'au bout et honorer le blason qui trône fièrement sur sa veste.

VII. Entraînement Accéléré.

* * *

Me revoici~

Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre qui se clôture, je n'ai pas été tendre avec Armin et je ne le serai pas, j'ai bien précisé qu'il y aurait des morts dans l'histoire, ne vous en faîtes pas : ça arrive. ^^

Au passage, First Lady et Destin sont des chevaux qui existent réellement dans le centre équestre où je pratique. Big up au potos x)

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	8. Acceptance

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^  
Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

VIII. Acceptance.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis le premier jour de l'entraînement d'Armin, ce dernier avait appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les murs, les brigades, les personnalités importantes, il réussissait maintenant à tenir en équilibre sur le dos d'un cheval et utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel à la perfection et ses compétences en combat rapproché ne sont pas aussi bonnes que celles d'Annie mais il pouvait réussir à mettre à terre Eren avec facilité, mais comme lui a déjà dit Annie _« Ce suicidaire n'est pas un très bon adversaire, aussi pitoyable qu'un tronc d'arbre. »_

Pendant ce mois d'entraînement, Armin a gagné la confiance et le respect de Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie avec qui il s'est beaucoup rapproché. Les autres membres de la brigade sont devenus aussi de bons amis avec Armin qui s'est attaché à chacune des personnes tandis que la relation qu'il avait avec Eren et Mikasa est devenue quasi-inexistante. Alors que le dîner sonnait la fin et que tout le monde regagnait les dortoirs, Armin regardait ses amis d'enfance s'éloigner doigts entrelacés, tiens ? C'était nouveau ça, depuis quand ces deux-là se prenaient par la main et étaient devenus si proches de Tom et Daz ? Le blond soupira et préféra aller s'asseoir contre un arbre non loin du campement, il avait choisi un endroit qui surplombait la base afin de pouvoir voir ce qui se passer, d'ici il pouvait donc voir Sawney et Bean jouer sous l'agile attention de sa supérieur, Jean, Carla, Sasha et Connie qui s'occupaient des chevaux comme chaque soir, certains membres du bataillon rentraient dans les dortoirs tandis que d'autres en sortait pour leur nuit de garde, et les brigades d'entraînement s'occupaient dans les dortoirs ou dans le réfectoire comme ils le souhaitaient avant l'heure du coucher.

C'est en voyant tout ce beau monde qu'il commença alors à se poser des questions, depuis peu il recouvrait quelques bribes de souvenirs que ça soit son enfance heureuse qu'il a eue avec Eren et Mikasa ou alors des paroles prononcés par le docteur Jäger en personne durant ces cinq années de sommeil.

 _« - Docteur, d'après les derniers examens Armin n'est pas une sorte de vaccin. **Affirme une première voix.  
**_ _\- L'injection n'a eu aucun effet sur lui alors ? **Demande Grisha.  
**_ _\- Si, il détient une capacité de régénération à l'identique d'eux, mais je pense que sa transformation est bloquée par ses souvenirs. **Explique ce qui semble être un apprenti.  
**_ _\- Hm… Rui, j'aimerais que tu ailles avec ton frère chercher le grand-père d'Armin, il pourra sûrement nous aider. **Explique Jäger.  
**_ _\- Dois-je prévenir ma sœur qu'elle vienne surveiller votre patient ? **Demande le fameux Rui.  
**_ _\- Non, je resterai avec lui. »_

C'était les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendues à ce jour. De ce qu'il comprenait et de ce qu'il réussissait à tout mettre en lien, le père d'Eren aurait recueilli Armin dans un bâtiment intact du District de Shinganshina. Le petit s'est vu injecté dans ses veines un sérum au potentiel métamorphe incroyable mais que l'expérience fut un échec à cause du traumatisme lié à la chute du mur. Il se souvenait maintenant clairement qu'Armin ne pourrait pas mourir si facilement, mais son cerveau était encore trop flou pour se remémorer exactement la seule façon dont il pourrait mourir.

Armin soupira et se recroqueville sur lui-même, il s'était aussi souvenu d'un tragique accident qui avait failli coûter la vie à Eren, par sa faute…

 _« - Eren, ça ne sert à rien d'insister, ça ne volera pas. **Explique Armin.  
**_ _\- ça volera. **Répond** **s** **Eren, déterminé.** On continue ! »_

Armin et Eren avaient encore neuf ans quand l'idée de restaurer le vieil avion de la famille Arlert à germé dans l'esprit des deux jeunes garçons. S'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par la porte, ils allaient en sortir par les airs ! Malheureusement la restauration avait des défauts et même si l'aéroplane a réussi à décoller ne serait-ce que quelques centimètres, les deux enfants ont perdu le contrôle et Eren à pousser Armin hors des sièges afin de le sauver de la collision frontale contre le mur. Le blond s'était relevé et à courir vers les débris avant d'extraire un Eren en sale état et inconscient. Armin avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là en ramenant son meilleur ami auprès de la famille Jäger qui venait à peine d'assister à la naissance du petit frère de Mikasa.

Cette nuit-là, ils ont failli perdre Eren, par la faute d'Armin.

Il en est certain, même si Eren et Mikasa peuvent être content de revoir Armin, ils doivent lui en vouloir.

Il était peut-être au fond responsable de tout...

 _« - Armin ? »_

Le blond sortit de ses pensées et redressa sa tête, son visage était humide : repenser aux événements passés. Sa vue brouillée se stabilisa et il reconnut la silhouette de ses trois amis qui s'assirent en demi-cercle devant lui.

 _« - Armin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Je… Je ressassais mes souvenirs… **renifle-t-il.  
**_ _\- Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose de si grave que ça ? **s'inquiète un tant soit peu Reiner.  
**_ _\- … Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Je croyais que vous deviez nettoyer votre équipement… **Esquive Armin.  
**_ _\- Une alerte a été annoncée. **Répond** **s** **froidement Annie.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ?  
_ _\- Toutes les brigades sont convoquées ce soir à dix heures en tenue et avec leur équipement tridimensionnel. **Commence Bertholdt.** Nous avons reçu donc l'interdiction de les nettoyer car nous allons être inspectés. **Termine-t-il d'une voix dramatique.  
**_ _\- Que s'est-il passé ? **Demande le plus jeune.  
**_ _\- Une attaque a été soulevée à Mitras, les opposants ont rapidement été emprisonnés mais certains possédaient un équipement tridimensionnel et se sont sauvés après avoir tués plusieurs membres des Brigades Spéciales. **Réponds Reiner.** Du coup toutes les brigades sont conviées à une inspection importante, nous étions donc venus te chercher. »_

Encore… Encore une attaque, d'abord le camp Nord, puis Stohess, le camp Sud, Krolva et maintenant Mitras… La prochaine ville ce sera quoi ? Il manquerait vraiment que les titans réussissent à infiltrer le mur Maria et ce serait la pagaille… Le groupe d'amis se relève et d'un accord commun va se préparer et prendre leur équipement avant de s'aligner côte à côte à la façon Daltons. Très vite l'heure sonna et les supérieurs passaient au peigne fin tous les équipements présents et rapidement plusieurs furent aussitôt arrêtés car du sang avait été trouvé sur une des lames. Un total de sept personnes a été arrêté et emmené ce qui a radicalement refroidi l'ambiance qui régnait dans la base. Hanji et ses Titans étaient plus loin en train de regarder la scène ou plus précisément : la brigade S. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et elle le savait : Sept personnes se sont enfuis des mains des Brigades Spéciales et elles se trouvaient toutes sur la première rangée, la Brigade S sur la seconde rangée suivit de l'ordre alphabétique de chaque personne. _« J'ai l'impression de voir une mise en scène, quelle comédie... »_ **râle Hanji**.

Du côté des membres des brigades le jugement est tombé : cette nuit pas de repos, l'affectation dans les différentes troupes aura lieu dans moins de deux heures quand minuit sonnera. Le temps est compté, beaucoup d'entre eux savent déjà quel corps ils vont rejoindre, d'autres hésitent et un n'a tout simplement pas le choix et a peur des choix de ses amis.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Armin se torturait l'esprit de questions en faisant les cent pas devant Coquette. Et pour des besoins scénaristiques, l'auteur vous propose une traduction directe.

 _« - Je n'y arrive pas Coquette, je n'arrive pas à calmer mon esprit… **panique Armin.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques autant ? **Demande-t-il**. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils feront des choses insensées.  
_ _\- Alors déjà, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a des corps qu'il faudrait mieux éviter dans notre situation actuelle. **S'arrête enfin Armin.  
**_ _\- Et ? Tes amis ont tous des tendances un peu suicidaires tu sais, surtout le brun colérique là… J'ai oublié son nom. **Réfléchit Coquette.  
**_ _\- Eren ?  
_ _\- Oui lui. **Hoche-t-il la tête.  
**_ _\- Eren a toujours été comme ça, depuis qu'il est né. J'ai toujours essayé de le guider à faire les bons choix, mais jamais il ne m'écoutait, au fond je pense que si je n'avais pas été là ça aurait été la même chose. J'ai finit par arrêter de lui demander de réfléchir, quelques jours après son accident… **Rumine Armin.  
**_ _\- Là tu avais fait ce qu'on appelle un mauvais choix.  
_ _\- Pour un Titan tu en connais beaucoup sur le comportement Humain… **S'assoit Armin.  
**_ _\- Notre mère nous a bien éduqués. **Sourit Coquette.** Et puis toi pour un Humain tu comprends très bien le Titan.  
_ _\- Hm, oke, on est quittes. »_

La Brigade S arrive vers Armin en compagnie de Hanji et des deux autres Titans. Le blond se relève et la chef se poste à côté de lui, les trois géants stationnés derrière eux, assis.

 _« - Chaque membre de ta brigade a délibéré leur choix Armin. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne leur dises « au revoir. » **commence Hanji.  
**_ _\- Attendez, comment ça ? **Angoisse Armin.** On se reverra à nouveau n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _\- Si le destin nous le permet blondie. **Taquine Jean.  
**_ _\- Que… **tremble le blond.  
**_ _\- Seront affectés au Bataillon d'Exploration : Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Carla, Mina, Reiner et Bertholdt. **Annonce Hanji.  
**_ _\- Hein… ? **Tourne-t-il son regard vers une certaine blonde.  
**_ _\- Chef ! **Saluent les nouveaux explorateurs.  
**_ _\- Sera affecté à la Garnison : Samuel.  
_ _\- Chef ! **Salut-il.** »_

Armin ne voulut pas en savoir plus et préféra s'enfuir, s'éloigner loin de sa brigade. Tous comprirent pourquoi, mais ne firent rien il allait devoir accepter ce choix, il allait devoir accepter le destin qui lui était imposé.

 _« - Coquette, tu veux bien aller le chercher ? **Demande Hanji.** Histoire qu'il ne fasse pas d'idioties.  
_ _\- Je viens aussi ! **S'impose Reiner.** Bertholdt ? Annie ?  
_ _\- … **Tourne-t-elle le dos.  
**_ _\- Je te suis Reiner… **se résigne le brun.** »_

Coquette prit les deux garçons sur ses épaules avant de partir à la recherche du blond.

 _« - Pourquoi… **sanglote-t-il.** Pourquoi il faut que la vie s'acharne contre moi… D'abord ma famille… Eren et Mikasa… Mon humanité… Et maintenant ma meilleure amie… **se replie-t-il sur lui-même.** »_

Pour Armin il était inconcevable que ses amis intègrent le corps des Brigades Spéciales, il avait peur qu'ils se fassent tuer lors d'une future attaque, il était certain que l'attaque à Mitras n'était que le début de la fin. Même s'il savait que Annie était forte, il avait terriblement peur pour elle. Elle s'est tellement renfermée sur elle-même depuis qu'il l'a protégé, leurs relations se sont approfondies au fur et à mesure des entraînements, leur amitié naissante est devenue forte et ils se portaient à chacun une admiration particulière. Armin n'entendit pas Coquette arriver et déposer ses deux amis au sol, le blond était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées, refusant à tout prix le fait qu'elle puisse risquer sa vie à l'intérieur des murs.

 _« - Armin… On sait ce que tu ressens… **Commence Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Annie est notre amie depuis l'enfance, nous aussi avons peur pour elle. **Enchérit Reiner.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi alors vous ne faites rien pour la convaincre de rester avec nous ? **Se redresse Armin.** Elle va se faire tuer à Sina !  
_ _\- Elle ne se fera jamais tuée Armin, crois-nous. **Supplie Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Rien que pour la mettre au sol il faudrait au moins avoir la force d'un Titan. **Ricane Reiner.  
**_ _\- J'y suis bien arrivé moi lors des entraînements. **Renifle le blond.  
**_ _\- Elle t'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait Armin, sois sûr d'une chose : elle ne confie pas son savoir familiale à n'importe qui. **Calme le plus grand.  
**_ _\- Tu es devenu un membre à pars entiers de notre cercle d'amis, Bertholdt, Annie, toi et moi nous sommes groupe soudé et c'est pour ça qu'on la laisse : on accepte son choix parce que c'est notre amie et on a confiance en elle. **Dit Reiner avec conviction.  
**_ _\- Je ne peux y croire… Je refuse de la-  
_ _\- Tu n'es pas le seul à perdre un être cher dans l'histoire. **Parle Coquette.  
**_ _\- Que… ? »_

Armin leva la tête vers le titan qui pleurait lui aussi Reiner et Bertholdt préfèrent se taire.

 _« - Carla et moi perdons Jean, qui lui aussi va dans les Brigades Spéciales… **sanglote-t-il.  
**_ _\- Vous…  
_ _\- Jean se retrouvera lui aussi loin de Sasha… **Renifle-t-il.  
**_ _\- Mais...  
_ _\- Mina et Marco vont devoir vivre loin de l'autre… **Continue Coquette.  
**_ _\- Que…  
_ _\- Alors tu n'es pas le seul à te retrouver loin d'un être qui t'es cher. **Se calme-t-il enfin.  
**_ _\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir, là c'est de l'amour que tu évoques, et-  
_ _\- Mais tu crois qu'on la déteste Annie ? **Répliques Reiner.** On l'aime à notre façon, j'aime Annie comme une petite sœur que je dois protéger. **Se justifie-t-il.  
**_ _\- J'aime Annie comme une grande sœur car elle a toujours été la personne proche de moi pour me réconforter à sa manière quand j'allais mal. **Continue Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Notre amour diffère selon nos raisons, mais et toi ? Quelle est la raison de ton amour pour elle ? **Termine le titan.  
**_ _\- Je… »_

Armin s'était calmé soudainement, les explications données commençaient à lui bourdonner dans la tête, une bonne minute passa dans le silence. Le blond était confus, il n'a jamais remarqué la nature de ses sentiments pour elle, encore maintenant c'est flou et incompréhensible. Mais il sait une chose…

 _« - Je ne sais pas… Mais je me sens proche d'elle, comme si j'étais destiné à être avec elle, c'est tout ce que je ressens… **Souffle Armin, souriant doucement.  
**_ _\- C'est déjà un bon départ. **Encourage Coquette.  
**_ _\- En parlant de départ, ce serait bien d'aller dire au revoir aux membres qui nous quittent, minuit sonne dans trois minutes. **S'impatiente Reiner.  
**_ _\- Oui. Allons leur dire au revoir… **sourit Armin.  
**_ _\- Tu as bien mûri en un mois Armin… **Félicite Bertholdt.** »_

Le trio arrivèrent juste à temps pour la répartition des trois corps, Armin constata sans surprise qu'Eren et Mikasa ont rejoint le Bataillon d'Exploration, Franz et Hannah celui de la garnison et… Son regard se posa sur son amie qui regardait avec grand intérêt le sol.

 _« - Bien, maintenant que la répartition est terminée, je laisse vos Majors s'occuper de vous, je vous félicite soldats. **Salut Keith**.  
_ _\- Chef ! **Saluèrent-ils tous ensemble.** »_

Les trois groupes commencèrent à se séparer mais Armin fit deux pas vers la troupe des Brigades Spéciales et prit une grande respiration.

 _« - Bon courage les amis ! Hitch, Marlowe, Marco portez-vous bien ! Jean fais-toi de nouveaux amis équidés là-bas !  
_ _\- Je te demande pardon ?! **s'énerve-t-il.  
**_ _\- Et Annie ! **Continue Armin.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Se décide-t-elle enfin à le regarder.  
**_ _\- On croit en toi ! **Se joint Bertholdt et Reiner à Armin.  
**_ _\- Hm… Revenez en vie vous trois… **Sourit-elle brièvement avant de faire dos au public.** »_

Armin se sentit libre, soutenu par ses deux grands amis il lui semblait à présent être capable de tout affronter.

Plus loin…

 _« - Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de se disperser autant ? **Demande une première voix.  
**_ _\- Réveilles-toi, si on était tous dans le même corps de combat on aurait plus de contacts et pire encore : on se ferait remarquer. **Grogne le second.  
**_ _\- Désolée, j'ai posé une question bête… **Recule la première.  
**_ _\- À l'avenir, essaye d'être plus discrète aussi. **Souffle la seconde voix.  
**_ _\- Oui... »_

VIII. Acceptance.

* * *

Je suis face à deux clans là devant moi…  
Ceux qui ship le AruAni et les Haters… :p  
Petite anecdote : le titre originelle c'est « Faire les bons choix ». Et normalement ça devait se centré sur un Armin qui est torturé à l'idée de devoir choisir un corps de combat. Mais vu que j'ai modifié l'histoire il me fallait un argument pour le torturer, et quoi de mieux qu'un sentiment dont il ne connaît pas l'origine ! :D

Bon allez, sur ce…  
« Sasageyou ! »


	9. La 66ème expédition extra-muros

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^  
Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

IX. La 66ème expédition extra-muros.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la répartition de chaque membre de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Armin s'est vu attribuer entre-temps un grade supérieur à ses camarades : celui de chef d'équipe.

 _« - Non mais encore une fois… Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter ce poste.  
_ _\- Quelle est ton excuse cette fois-ci ? Tu es entraîné, tu as fait tes preuves, et ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es dans le bataillon. Alors autant te gradé ! **S'exclame Hanji.  
**_ _\- Pour être franc avec toi Arlert, tu es promu Chef d'Équipe car nous préparons une nouvelle expédition. **Explique Levi.  
**_ _\- Vraiment ? Nous partons déjà en exploration ? **s'étonne Armin.  
**_ _\- Oui, nous allons enquêter sur un village qui a été aperçut lors de la soixante-cinquième expédition. **Affirme Erwin.** Armin, forme deux équipes de cinq et informe Sasha qu'elle est elle aussi promue chef d'équipe.  
_ _\- Sasha !? Mais pourquoi pas Carla ou Mikasa ? Votre annonce n'a vraiment pas de sens là… **avoue le blond.  
**_ _\- Rien de plus normal, après tout nous sommes le Bataillon d'Exploration. **Sourit Erwin.  
**_ _\- Erwin, vous allez l'effrayer, arrêter. **Soupire Levi.** Bon allez gamin, file.  
_ _\- … Chef. **Salut-il avant de partir.** »_

Il était surpris, il y a pas à dire. Mais bon il savait dors et déjà qui il allait prendre dans son équipe, mais avant ça il fallait qu'il trouve Sasha. Armin entra dans le réfectoire et alla s'asseoir en face de la brune qui était en train de manger, cachée dans la foule venue pour discuter.

 _« - Tiens ? Ce n'est pas de la pomme de terre aujourd'hui ? **s'étonne Armin.  
**_ _\- Non, je n'ai pu prendre que ce morceau de pain… **se lamente Sasha.  
**_ _\- J'ai une nouvelle qui va te remettre d'aplomb. **Sourit le blond.  
**_ _\- Il y a de la viande au menu de ce soir ?! **Se redresse-t-elle subitement.  
**_ _\- … Non, je ne pense pas. Par contre on a été promus Chef d'Équipe. »_

La salle se fit soudainement silencieuse, tout le monde regardait à présent les deux nouveaux supérieurs.

 _« - Chef d'Équipe… Nous… ? **Répète Sasha.  
**_ _\- Oui, je pense que ce sera annoncé plus tard, mais nous allons partir en exploration sous peu, et on doit constituer chacun notre équipe de cinq personnes. **Soupire Armin.** Bien sûr je sais qui prendre mais j'aurai voulu m'entretenir avec toi sur le sujet avant…  
_ _\- Mais c'est génial ! **Se lève Sasha.** Historia, Connie, Ymir, Mikasa et Thomas ! **Appelle-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Bon, à ce que je vois tu avais déjà tout prévu… **Se lève-t-il à son tour.  
**_ _\- Non mais tu imagines !? Nous sommes chefs d'équipes ! A nous le supplément de nourriture pendant les repas ! **s'excite la brune.  
**_ _\- Si tu veux mon avis ils t'ont promu que temporairement… **Réalise Armin.  
**_ _\- … Par grave, faisons la fête ! **s'exclame-t-elle.** »_

Toute la salle fut en joie, Armin sourit et sortit du réfectoire préférant être au calme au pied de la fontaine. Le blond regarda le ciel bleu et se perdit dans ses pensées. Armin s'endormit en songeant alors à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux village.

 _« - N'oublie jamais mon fils, tu as eu un grand frère… **Explique une voix douce féminine.  
**_ _\- Je ne suis pas fils unique ? **Répond** **s** **une petite voix fluette.  
**_ _\- Non, ton grand frère se nommait Gallier et nous l'avons perdu quelque temps avant ta naissance… **Sanglote la voix maternelle.  
**_ _\- Il est mort… ?  
_ _\- Nous ne savons pas, sûrement… »_

Armin ouvrit grand les yeux, de quoi venait-il de rêver là au juste ? Il se voyait lui enfant, l'année de ses sept ans, c'était pendant le frai mois d'avril… Frais ? Le blond réalisa alors que non seulement il faisait nuit mais en plus il était trempé de larmes. Minute : il n'est plus au pied de la fontaine non plus ! Il s'assit et fut rassurer de savoir qu'il était dans sa chambre, enfin rassuré…

 _« - ça y est, le beau à la fontaine dormant s'est réveillé. **Se moque Connie.  
**_ _\- ça va Armin ? On t'a trouvé inconscient à la fontaine, on t'a ramené ici. **Explique Sasha.  
**_ _\- Ouais enfin… On t'a laissé tomber pas mal de fois… **Rigole le brun nerveusement.  
**_ _\- Comment ça ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Il se trouve qu'un certain Springer a un peu trop abusé sur l'alcool…  
_ _\- Ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai bu que deux verres d'abord ! »_

Armin ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser alors il préféra se lever et sortir loin de leurs jérémiades. Hanji vient à sa rencontre et sans mot dire l'embarque avec elle. Armin fut lâché alors dans la cour où tout le monde était réuni, Sasha et Connie arrivèrent juste après et se mettent en place de la façon suivante : les membres soldat du Bataillon d'Exploration en salut face aux supérieurs et autres chefs.

 _« - Soldats, comme vous avez dû l'apprendre nous préparons une nouvelle expédition et deux équipes ont déjà été formées. **Commence Erwin.  
**_ _\- Correction : je suis la seule à avoir composé mon équipe. Réplique Sasha en regardant Armin.  
_ _\- Ah, et bien soit, à toi de choisir ta brigade. **Encourage Erwin.  
**_ _\- Heu… Hésite Armin. Je choisis Reiner, Bertholdt, Carla, Mina et… Eren **. Termine-t-il. »**_

La foule fut surprise, non seulement tous savaient que la relation entre Mikasa, Eren et Armin était tendue, mais en plus de ça le blond choisissait son ancien ami ? Le suicidaire ici, c'est lui, pas Jäger.

 _« - Bien maintenant que les équipes sont formées il est temps d'aller chercher nos chevaux et de s'en, aller. Plus vite nous partirons avant l'aube, moins nous croiserons de Titans. Bataillon, rompez ! **Ordonne Erwin.  
**_ _\- Chef ! **Saluent les soldats.  
**_ _\- Erwin, tu es bien sûr de ton coup ? Je veux dire, nos équipes sont préparées certes, mais c'est bien raisonnable de partir alors que les murs sont sûrement en danger ? **Demande Hanji.  
**_ _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, après tout nous serrons de retour dans deux jours, nous faisons juste une petite fouille au village et nous revenons. **Explique Erwin.  
**_ _\- Nous prenons nos Titans avec nous je suppose… **S'inquiète Hanji.  
**_ _\- Il vaudrait mieux, qui sait ce qui nous attend derrière les murs. **Réplique Levi.  
**_ _\- Bon, je vais préparer mes bébés. **Répond Hanji sans grande motivation.** »_

Les deux équipes se formèrent autour de leur chefs respectifs, Mikasa et Eren se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se concentrer chacun sur ce que leur chef dit.

 _« - Hey, Armin ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu nous fais si bien confiance. **Tapote Reiner sur l'épaule.  
**_ _\- Vous êtes mes amis, rien de plus normal. **Sourit le blond**. Et puis, vous êtes tous assez fort dans votre genre donc ça fait un beau groupe.  
_ _\- Fort, fort, ça c'est toi qui le dis… **Se rabaisse Mina.  
**_ _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, et puis regarde, je suis là moi. **Se vante Carla**. Donc à la moindre occasion, au moindre danger, je te sauverai. **Sourit la chasseuse en brandissant son arc.  
**_ _\- Tiens, tu as apporté des modifications à Yumiya ? **Remarque Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Oui, il aurait été temps, les lames commençaient à s'émousser et puis il faut bien une petite amélioration de temps à autre. **Tourne-t-elle son arme.  
**_ _\- Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation. **Arrive Levi.  
**_ _\- Chef. **Salut Armin.  
**_ _\- Arrête de saluer pour un rien gamin. Je fais juste le tour des personnes pour donner des lettres qui sont arrivés dans la matinée d'hier. Nous avons pensé juste à vous les donner avant de partir. **Explique le caporal.  
**_ _\- Des lettres ? Qui peut bien nous écrire… ? **Demande Eren.  
**_ _\- Peu importe. **Distribue-t-il le courrier a** **van** **t de partir.** »_

Reiner, Bertoldt et Armin se regardèrent d'un coup après avoir lu le nom de l'expéditeur : Annie ! Carla a reçu une lettre de Jean, Mina une de Marco et Eren n'a étrangement rien eu. Il leur reste encore un peu de temps avant d'embarquer sur les chevaux alors ils s'isolèrent par petits groupes pour lire les lettres. Notre trio d'amis s'étaient assis sous le porche des dortoirs et étaient tous concentré à lire ce qu'Annie avait à leur dire.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous raconte à vous ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Moi elle me dit de faire attention à toi, que s'il nous arrivait malheur elle viendrait elle-même s'occuper de celui qui aura osé nous botter les fesses. Elle veut nous revoir en vie. Elle m'explique aussi que la vie à l'intérieur du mur Sina est trop calme et qu'elle a un mauvais pressentiment. **Raconte Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Elle m'a écrit la même chose au début, mais elle a rajouté que Hitch et Marlowe s'étaient unis par des fiançailles et que d'un côté ça l'amusait de voir des gens festoyer alors que le danger est présent. **Continue Reiner.** Et toi ?  
_ _\- Hé bien… Je ne sais pas. »_

Armin montra la lettre à Reiner et Bertholdt, ce n'était pas écrit dans leur langue courante, certes Armin savait lire cette langue et avait parfaitement bien compris les tenants et aboutissants de ce courrier. Mais il ne préféra rien dire ou plutôt feignait de ne pas savoir lire.

 _« - J'ai déjà vu cette langue écrite chez Annie, je crois que c'est sa langue paternelle. Conclu Bertholdt. Mais je pense qu'elle sait que tu réussiras à décrypter, c'est pour ça qu'elle a écrit ainsi. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Il y a pas à dire, elle t'aime beaucoup cette petite ! **Ricane Reiner.  
**_ _\- Je vous en prie les amis, on n'est pas si proche que ça. **Se fourvoie Armin dans sa réflexion.  
**_ _\- Elle t'a appris son art martial.  
_ _\- Elle t'écrit dans sa langue paternelle.  
_ _\- Elle discute souvent avec toi.  
_ _\- Elle s'inquiète énormément pour toi.  
_ _\- Elle pense sûrement à toi en ce moment même. **Termine Reiner, taquin.  
**_ _\- Raah, mais taisez-vous. **Rougit Armin, gêné.** »_

La cloche sonne et tous rangent leur lettre dans leur sac avant de monter à cheval. La formation était très simple : le Major en premier suivit de la Chef d'escouade et des deux chefs d'équipes avec leur groupe, derrière eux le Caporal Chef Levi et les autres chefs sous les ordres de Levi et pour finir tout le reste des soldats. Bien évidemment, sur les côtés il y avait les titans du bataillon : Sawney, Bean et Coquette.

Durant le trajet Armin repensait à la lettre…

 _« Armin, je sais que tu seras capable de lire ce langage. J'espère que tout se passe bien dans le Bataillon d'Exploration, ici aux Brigades Spéciales tout est très calme mais nos supérieurs nous rabâchent sans cesse d'être sur nos gardes à cause d'éventuelles attaque. Nous avons appris que vous partiez en exploration c'est pour ça que nous vous écrivons. Par ailleurs je dois juste t'alarmer d'une chose : ne fait pas confiance aux autres brigades que la S, je suis tombée sur un document mentionnant les brigades A, B, C, D, E et F avec un plan d'attaque. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a des infiltré au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration, je ne sais pas qui. S'il te plaît, soit méfiant. Veilles bien sur Bertholdt et Reiner, je sais à quel point ils peuvent suivre le plan d'attaque sans réfléchir. Par ailleurs ne préviens personne de cette lettre, feint s'il le faut, ment, triche, mais au moins tu seras en sécurité._

 _Reviens vivant de cette expédition Armin, s'il te plaît._

 _-Annie. »_

Il y a quelque chose qui le dérangeait avec cette lettre : il n'y avait pas d'infiltrer au sein de la Brigade Splentifique, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Et si la chef d'escouade Hanji était au courant de tout ça et avait formé son équipe de façon à nous unir face à la menace ? C'est une hypothèse mais ça ne tien pas debout : cette expédition a été communiquer à tous les murs jusqu'à Sina, et s'il y avait un infiltré parmi les supérieurs ? Et le mauvais pressentiment qu'évoque Annie dans les lettres de ses amis ne fait qu'amplifier son doute. Armin verra, pour le moment il fallait il se concentre sur leur expédition.

Le soleil finit par montrer le bout de son nez après deux heures de cavales hors des murs. Carla se rapprocha de Armin.

 _« - Excuse-moi Chef… **Commence-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça me met mal à l'aise… **Rougit Armin.  
**_ _\- Soit, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi est qu'il ne reste plus que deux titans qui nous suivent. **Demande-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Pardon ? **Se tourne Armin pour vérifier.** Mais… Où est Coquette ? »_

Hanji se tourna à son tour mais ne put rien faire, à la place elle envoya Armin chercher le Titan avec son groupe. L'équipe se détacha alors de la formation et fit demi-tour à la recherche de Coquette.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce titan sérieusement ? **Râle Reiner.  
**_ _\- Si ça se trouve elle est en danger Reiner. **S'inquiète Mina.  
**_ _\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'on n'a pas une seule fois entendu Eren… **Marmonne Carla.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Se tourne Bertholdt.** Eren, est-ce que tout va bien derrière ?  
_ _\- Oui parfaitement bien, on se retrouve détaché de notre mission pour aller à un stupide titan qui n'en vaut pas la peine, tout va bien **. Grogne Eren.  
**_ _\- Eren ! **s'arrête Armin avant de tourner son cheval vers le sien.** Coquette n'est pas stupide titan, c'est une personne qui est comme nous ! Plus grande et plus effrayante certes, mais il est précieux pour le bataillon et tu devrais t'en soucier puisque tu y fais partie ! **Se maîtrise-t-il.  
**_ _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi un titan peut être essentiel ! Jamais un titan n'ira tuer un de ses congénères : réfléchis bordel Armin ! Tu as été manipulé mentalement par cette folle de Hanji et voilà maintenant que tu défends la cause des monstres qui ont détruit le peu de ta famille il y a cinq ans. **Réplique Eren coléreux.  
**_ _\- C'est faux, mon grand-père n'est pas mort de la chute et même mes parents ne sont pas morts à cause des titans mais à cause d'un stupide avion que nous avions un jour décidé de réparer ! **Répliques Armin.** Eren, je sais que ta haine envers les titans est grande après la mort de tes parents, mais ne rejette pas cette haine sur tous les titans. Parfois certains font des erreurs et le regrettent sûrement parce-  
_ _\- Tu te ligues avec ces monstres… Parce que tu en es un. Si tu n'étais pas toi aussi un titan, tu ne porterais pas ce même discours ridicule. **s'approche Eren.  
**_ _\- Je… Je ne suis pas un titan, je suis… Juste un humain avec des facultés de titans, je- **tremble Armin.  
**_ _\- Ah te revoilà enfin, le Armin peureux et qui cherche toujours des excuses. Descend Eren de son cheval. Si tu n'es pas un monstre, alors prouve-le et blesses-toi. **s'approche Eren.  
**_ _\- C-Comment ça ? **Fait-il reculer sa monture.  
**_ _\- Blesses-toi. **Tire-t-il Armin au sol.** J'ai lu un jour dans la cave de mon père un bouquin qui parlait d'une faculté appelée « Transfert Titanesque » c'est le nom attribué aux humains possédants des facultés de titans mais pas que : ils peuvent aussi s'y transformer en se blessant.  
_ _\- Arrête Eren ! **Descend Reiner.** Arrête tes conneries et calmes-toi bon sang !  
_ _\- Oh, tu défends ton ami. Comme c'est mignon. **Ironise-t-il.** »_

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas, ce n'est pas Eren... »_ **pense Armin.** Il n'est plus le garçon colérique qui veut tuer les titans pour se venger, non, il est devenue une personne cruelle limite sans coeur. Le blond ne comprend pas comment son ami d'enfance a pu tourner aussi mal, est-ce que Mikasa est au courant ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir apparaître l'escouade de Sasha avec son amie d'enfance pour arrêter le jeune Jäger. Reiner et Eren allèrent se battre quand Carla tira une de ses flèches qui les frôla de peu afin d'empêcher la confrontation. Les deux se calmèrent et se reculèrent de l'autre, personne ne veut être touché par les flèches de Carla qui sont imprégnés d'un poison mortel pour les humains.

 _« - Non mais vous vous croyez où là ?! Bande de gamins. Menace-t-elle avec son arc. Toi Eren : tu remontes sans poser de questions et tu t'excuses. De suite. **Ordonna-t-elle en tendant la corde.  
**_ _\- Gh… Je suis désolé Armin, j'ai perdu mon contrôle… **Souffle-t-il avant de remonter sur sa monture.  
**_ _\- Ce… Pas grave… **Se relève Armin.  
**_ _\- Toi Reiner, tu remontes sans rien dire sinon je te décoche la pomme d'Adam. **Prononce-t-elle froidement.  
**_ _\- Tu es effrayante dans ton genre. **Monte Reiner en marmonnant.  
**_ _\- Bien. Range-t-elle son arme. Chef, vous allez bien ? **s'inquiète Carla.  
**_ _\- Oui… Désolé et merci Carla. »_

Armin remonta sur son cheval et ils reprirent leur avancement, Eren restait derrière en retrait, Armin était tout devant et fut rejoint par Bertholdt qui tenta de lui remonter un peu le moral. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche le groupe aperçut Coquette arriver vers eux mais il n'était pas seul : un groupe de quatre personnages l'entourer. Armin demanda à son groupe de s'arrêter et fut seul à s'avancer. Le chef d'équipe et le groupe opposant s'arrêtèrent en même temps et les deux dirigeants se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, peinant à y croire.

Armin était blond, avait une coupe au bol des plus banal et des yeux d'un ciel pur. Son opposant était aussi blond, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que ceux d'Armin et seule la partie droite de son visage était visible, il possédait néanmoins un œil aussi brillant qu'une goldstone. Les deux se regardèrent fixement, leur ressemblance est frappante, ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

 _« - Heum… Que faîtes vous avec Coquette… ? **Commence Armin en se réveillant.  
**_ _\- Coquette ? **Répète le blond d'en face.** Oh, tu veux parler de ce titan inoffensif, il est à vous ?  
_ _\- Oui, je me présente : Arlert Armin, je suis chef d'équipe au sein du Batiallon d'Exploration et Coquette est un de nos titans dressés. **Explique-t-il.  
**_ _\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Milchgreif Ugo, je suis le chef du village Milchgreif qui se situe plus au sud. A ce que je vois vous êtes bien armés, vous n'êtes pas seul, n'est-ce pas ? **Soulève Ugo.  
**_ _\- En effet, le Bataillon d'Exploration est en pleine expédition en direction vers- **réalise Armin.** Attendez, un village au sud ? Mais c'est là que nous nous rendions…  
_ _\- Je te demande pardon Armin ? **s'approche Ugo.** Tout un bataillon armé s'approche de mon village ?  
_ _\- Oui, mais si nous partons maintenant nous avons peut-être une chance de les rattraper **. Explique Armin.  
**_ _\- Bonne idée, mais alors suivez-moi, je connais un raccourci. Au fait, demande à ton titan d'arrêter de chouiner, c'est agaçant. »_

Armin fait signe à son équipe et explique rapidement la situation. Puis tous ensemble ils élancèrent leurs chevaux au galop prenant direction sud-ouest. Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt qu'ils traversèrent en quelques minutes vers le sud avant que les chevaux ne sautent par-dessus une falaise avant de descendre vers un village qui ne paye pas de mine, ça ressemble à une immense ferme autour de laquelle des bâtiments ont été construit avec le temps. Coquette se posta à l'entrée nord du village attendant ses deux amis Titans. Le village acclama le retour de leur chef mais ne fut nullement effrayé par le titan et les étrangers, au contraire ils furent même accueillants. Tous descendirent de cheval qui fut pris en charge par les habitants et l'équipe d'Armin s'approcha de Ugo qui demanda l'attention du village entier.

 _« - Mes amis, durant ces cinq dernières années nous avons toujours vécu sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'intérieur des murs que nous avons refusé de rejoindre. Nous avons toujours vécu en paix en nous cachant des titans. **Commence le chef du village.** Mais aujourd'hui nous recevons de la visite, le célèbre Bataillon d'Exploration qui autrefois m'a sauvé la vie est sur le chemin, ils seront bientôt à nos portes. Je compte sur vous à ne pas faire de bêtises et de vous montrer bon. Je laisse la parole au chef d'équipe. »_

Quand Armin fit un pas en avant toute la foule eut la même réaction : ils étaient surpris de voir un double de leur chef.

 _« - Je m'appelle Arlert Armin et voici mon escouade : Reiner, Bertholdt, Carla, Mina et Eren. Nous avons dû nous détacher de notre formation initiale pour retrouver notre ami titan qui s'était égaré. **Explique-t-il en désignant Coquette.** Notre supérieur Erwin veut en apprendre davantage sur votre village car vous êtes le seul à être formé en dehors des murs, enfin, le seul à notre connaissance. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Ouais par contre le premier qui fait un faux pas envers un de nous je ne leur ferrai pas de cadeaux. **Rumine Carla.  
**_ _\- Carla, soit un peu plus douce, ils sont gentils avec nous. **Calme Mina.  
**_ _\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais Bertholdt et moi on pensait aller rejoindre coquette pour attendre le Bataillon. **Explique Reiner.  
**_ _\- Je viens avec vous. **Suit Armin.  
**_ _\- Eren ? **Appelle Carla.  
**_ _\- Je reste ici. **s'assit-il par terre**. »_

Dans la foule Armin repéra deux personnes qui sortait du lot puisqu'elle les suit jusqu'aux titans. Une fois auprès de Coquette, les deux inconnu prirent parole.

 _« - Vous venez du Bataillon d'Exploration… Pour de vrai ? **Demande le blond.  
**_ _\- Oui. Sourit Armin en montrant l'emblème sur leur cape et veste.  
_ _\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous intéresse tant que ça ? **Demande Reiner.  
**_ _\- Nous faisions partie nous aussi du Bataillon d'Exploration il y a des années de cela. **Explique le garçon en sortant les vestes de leur sac avant de les mettre.  
**_ _\- Et nous l'avions intégré avec notre meilleur ami, mais suite à un accident nous n'avons été séparés et jamais nous avons retrouvé le courage de retourner dans les murs. **Explique la rousse en mettant sa veste.  
**_ _\- Woaw, d'anciens explorateurs reconvertis, c'est impressionnant ! **S'exclame Armin.** »_

A ce moment-là le Bataillon arriva et Erwin, Hanji, Levi et Sasha descendirent pour s'approcher d'Armin.

 _« - Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver avant nous avec Coquette ? **Demande Erwin.  
**_ _\- Nous avons croisé le chef du village qui nous a montré un raccourci. **Salut Armin.  
**_ _\- Coquette, mon beau tu n'as rien ? **s'inquiète Hanji.  
**_ _\- J'ai faim moi, pas vous **? Demande Sasha.  
**_ _\- Nous allons bientôt préparer le repas, vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. **Propose la fille.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Se tourne Erwin vers les deux habitants.** Oh mais !  
_ _\- Ah ! **s'écrièrent les deux étrangers.** Erwin ?!  
_ _\- Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? **Demande-t-il.  
**_ _\- Mais alors ça veut dire… Parlèrent-ils ensemble. Levi ? **s'approchent-ils.** »_

L'inexpressif Caporal se tourna alors vers les deux étrangers avant d'écarquiller ses yeux de surprise.

 _« - Isabel… Farlan… ? **Articule le caporal.  
**_ _\- Désolé pour l'attente. **S'approche Ugo**. Nous avons commencé à préparer la nourriture, vous pouvez descendre de vos chevaux qui seront pris en charge avec grand soin. Bienvenue au village Milchgreif, le village où tout le monde se retrouve. **Sourit-il.** »_

* * *

IX. La 66ème expédition extra-muros.

Oooooh !

Il s'en passe des choses dans ce chapitre dis donc…

Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la langue dans laquelle a écrit Annie est le russe.  
Vous vous demandez sûrement pour Eren est encore plus colérique ou débile (au choix) que la série de base hein ? Bah, vous le saurez par la suite, mais rappelez-vous que c'est un Univers Alternatif, donc les caractères des personnages sont modifiés en fonction du passé que je leur ai créer.

Bon je pense que vous le sentez arriver hein, c'est le huitième chapitre, le plus long mais surtout…  
→ Le 5 Novembre, ne ratez pas la sortie du chapitre bonus lié, je n'en dis pas plus ! (bon en fait j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire à cause de mon travail, c'est pour çax))

Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre impression, en attendant je pars à l'écriture du chapitre 9 et avant dernier chapitre de cette saison et sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	10. L'épreuve Milchgreif

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^  
Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

X. L'épreuve Milchgreif.

Le village entier était en fête, le bataillon d'exploration est apprécié par les habitants et on pouvait constater que plusieurs groupes s'étaient formé, dont certains qui se détachent plus : Levi, Isabel, Farlan et Erwin étaient dans leur coin en train de discuter, les retrouvailles entre le caporal et ses amis des basses terres sont loin d'être terminées, les titans, Hanji, Ugo, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Carla et Sasha étaient à l'entrée du bourg en train de discuter au sujet des titans et Armin tenter de leur apprendre même leur langage et enfin le groupe Mikasa, Eren et d'autres membres qui se sont isolés pour discuter tranquillement.

 _« - En disant ça, le titan te montre son amour pour toi. **Sourit Armin.  
**_ _\- C'est vrai ? Alors à chaque fois qu'ils grognaient comme ça c'était pour… Oh… **pleure Hanji de joie.  
**_ _\- Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur les titans vous tous, je suis surpris. **S'exprime Ugo.  
**_ _\- Tu vis à l'extérieur, pourquoi ça te surprend ? **Rétorque Carla.  
**_ _\- Parce que vous vivez enfermés, c'est pour ça que ça m'étonne autant. **Répondit-il sans la regarder.  
**_ _\- Est-ce que tu saurais des choses que nous ne savons pas sur les titans ?! **Se tourne soudainement Hanji, pleine d'espoir.  
**_ _\- Heu… Je… O… Oui, enfin, je pense. **Tousse-t-il nerveusement.** Je peux reconnaître un titan déviant et deviner ses facultés afin d'établir une stratégie pour l'éloigner ou le tuer.  
_ _\- Woaw, mais c'est incroyable ! **s'extasie Hanji.  
**_ _\- Heu… Pas tant que ça, plusieurs personnes dans le village ont la même « chance » que moi, car c'est une tradition de Milchgreif en Milchgreif.  
_ _\- Une tradition familiale, donc si tu épouses Hanji tu pourras lui enseigner. **Taquine Reiner.  
**_ _\- Qu-Quoi ?! **Rougit Ugo violemment.  
**_ _\- Woaw, on dirait toi Armin quand on te parle des sentiments d'Annie. **Remarque Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! **Rougit Armin à son tour**.  
_ _\- Vous ne seriez pas frères par hasard ? **Demande Sasha en mangeant une pomme de terre.  
**_ _\- J'ai été adopté, je ne connais pas ma véritable famille. **Avoue Ugo.  
**_ _\- Je sais que j'ai un grand frère qui s'appelle Gallier, rien de plus. **Continue Armin.  
**_ _\- Dommage, ça aurait pu être marrant de voir deux Arlert être taquinés. **Ricane Carla.  
**_ _\- Hm, il est déjà si tard ? **Se lève Ugo.** Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, je dois aller préparer l'épreuve pour demain.  
_ _\- Une épreuve ? **Questionne Hanji.  
**_ _\- Oui, l'épreuve se passera dans les bois, il faut de la rapidité, de l'agilité et de la précision pour réussir à trouver les sept morceaux de cristal dispersés par Milchgreif premier du nom afin de pouvoir accéder au secret de la famille. **Explique Ugo.** A ce jour personne n'a été capable de retrouver les sept morceaux cachés et surtout de compléter la clé. Et la seule personne qui avait un double des clés est morte il y a cinq ans… Elle s'appelait Carla.  
_ _\- … **Répond** **s** **Carla.  
**_ _\- Le malaise… **souffle Armin.  
**_ _\- Tout le monde peut y participer ? Ça nous ferrai un bon entraînement et puis vu qu'on ne rentre qu'après-demain, autant en profiter. **Demande Sasha.  
**_ _\- Oui, tout le monde est libre de participer, enfin uniquement ceux que je considère digne de connaître le secret Milchgreif en plus village. **Confirme Ugo.  
**_ _\- Génial ! Chef Hanji, on peut ? **Demande Sasha en faisant les doux yeux.  
**_ _\- Oui, bien sûr, je vous surveillerai. **Sourit-elle.** »_

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que c'était terminé leur conversation et Ugo était parti dans la forêt. Au final, ce village peut leur être utile s'il se rallie à leur cause. Enfin bref, les habitants ont accepté d'héberger le bataillon pour la nuit, mais il reste une personne qui ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, assis à l'entrée du village avec les titans, Armin songeait. Et bien sûr pour des raisons évidentes de compréhension, je vous propose une petite traduction des familles.

 _« - Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que Annie m'a écrit dans sa lettre, me méfier des autres membres de la brigade et son mauvais pressentiment ne me fait penser à rien de bon… **Soupire le blond.  
**_ _\- Tu devrais moins penser à cette fille et plus te concentrer sur l'épreuve de demain non ? **Suppose Coquette.  
**_ _\- C'est vrai, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil, alors tu imagines si je devais- »_

Armin cessa aussitôt de parler, il entendait des pas s'approcher. Il se leva et se tourna vers le village avant d'apercevoir un groupe de trois personnes arriver : Mikasa, Eren et Thomas.

 _« - Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? **Demande Mikasa, froide.  
**_ _\- Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, et vous ?  
_ _\- On fait le tour des environs. **Répond** **s** **Thomas.  
**_ _\- En pleine nuit… ?  
_ _\- Ouais et alors ? Ça pose un problème ? **s'emporte Eren.  
**_ _\- Calme-toi Eren, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi à s'énerver. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne dormir. La prochaine fois Thomas, évite de nous réveiller pour tes histoires de cauchemars. **s'éloigne Mikasa vers la maison de son hébergeur.  
**_ _\- Grr… **Suit Eren.  
**_ _\- Ouais, c'est vrai. **s'en va Thomas.** »_

Armin et Coquette regardent le trio s'éloigner. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui cloche chez eux, ça doublé de la méfiance qu'il a présent pour les membres du bataillon ça n'arrange pas les choses. Il se mit à soupirer.

 _« - Comment veux-tu qu'après ça j'ai l'esprit tranquille ? Quelques heures auparavant Eren a voulu que je me blesse pour savoir si je pouvais me transformer ou non en titan.  
_ _\- Et tu l'as fait ? **Demande-t-il.  
**_ _\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais… J'ai quand même essayé plus tard, mais sans résultat, Reiner et Bertholdt m'ont dit que ce n'était sûrement qu'une rumeur, un titan dirigé par un humain n'existe pas. Vrai ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Je n'ai jamais vu d'humains se transformer en titan et vice-versa. **Confirme Coquette.  
**_ _\- Si c'était le cas, alors que sommes-nous… Nous humains ayant les capacités titanesques ?  
_ _\- Soit vous êtes traités comme des monstres, soit vous êtes admiré, mais surtout : vous êtes une espèce immortelle.  
_ _\- Nos cellules se régénéreront autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la technique pour que l'on meurt… **réfléchis Armin**. »_

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la nuit à discuter des différences entre titans et humains et n'en trouvèrent pas beaucoup. Quand le soleil fut levé Ugo vient chercher son double pour une réunion. Une fois arrivés tout le village était déjà là et Ugo prit sa place de chef.

 _« - Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui se déroulera la centième « Epreuve Milchgreif » ! Cette année est particulière, des personnes qui ne font pas partie de notre village vont pouvoir atteindre ce que nous rêvons depuis toujours : Le Secret de Milchgreif. Après m'être entretenu avec chaque nouvelle tête j'ai estimé quatre personnes de confiance. »_

Un brouhaha commença à s'élever, qui étais-ce les quatre privilégiés ? Quelle horrible attente.

 _« - Cette année, les quatre désignés seront les chefs de groupes pour la recherche des cristaux, je nomme ainsi : Braun, Hoover, Blouse et Armin. **Appelle Ugo.  
**_ _\- Oh génial ! **s'avance Sasha.  
**_ _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'on soit rivaux Reiner. **s'approche Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Moi non plus, mais bon, on s'en fiche. **Suit Reiner.  
**_ _\- Merci pour ta confiance. **Sourit Armin.** »_

Le chef de village sépara alors les habitants en quatre groupes et dans l'équipe d'Armin il y avait Isabel et Farlan, c'est une bonne occasion de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ces anciens membres du bataillon d'exploration. Ainsi la traque débuta et les quatre groupes se séparèrent pour fouiller chacun un côté de la forêt. Très rapidement la chasseuse trouva à son équipe trois morceaux, Reiner en était tombé sur un en chutant d'un monticule, Bertholdt en a trouvé deux cachés dans les arbres et Armin finit par trouver le dernier morceau grâce à Isabel et Farlan qui l'avait repéré l'année de leur arrivée. Les quatre groupes se rejoignirent au centre de la forêt pour débattre, alors ils décidèrent tous d'un commun de faire un combat, et le gagnant remporterait tous les cristaux.

 _« - Le premier match opposera Isabel à Sasha, combattantes préparez-vous ! **Arbitre Eva, une villageoise.  
**_ _\- Prépare-toi à perdre... **Lance Sasha.  
**_ _\- ça m'étonnerait… **contredit Isabel.  
**_ _\- En avant ! **Cri Eva.  
**_ _\- SHI-FU-MI ! **Chantèrent les deux filles ensemble.  
**_ _\- Le ciseau l'emporte sur la feuille, c'est Isabel qui gagne le premier match ! **Annonce Eva**.  
_ _\- Bien joué Isabel ! **Félicite Farlan.  
**_ _\- Le second match opposera Armin à Adrien ! **Annonce la seconde arbitre, Erika.  
**_ _\- Non, je refuse de sortir de là ! **Clame Armin derrière l'arbre.  
**_ _\- Roh allez, ne me pose pas un lapin ! **Provoque Adrien.  
**_ _\- Ce jeu de mots était nul Adrien ! **Continue Armin.  
**_ _\- Purrhaps, mais au moins moi j'ai du chat-rme. **Ronronne-t-il.  
**_ _\- Gh. **s'approche Armin**. Ne te moques pas de moi comme ça !  
_ _\- Équipe de Sasha et de Reiner, votez ! **Clame Erika.** »_

Adrien était déguisé en un chat noir vraiment sexy lui saillant très bien. Quant à Armin il était en bunny girl et il était tellement mignon qu'il en reçut la quasi-totalité des votes.

 _« - Armin est vainqueur avec plus de treize votes à sept ! **Affirme l'arbitre.  
**_ _\- Ouais génial ! Bravo Chef ! **Acclame Isabel.  
**_ _\- Alors ? Tu ne frimes plus Adrien ? **Taquine Armin.  
**_ _\- Miaou. **Miaule-t-il.  
**_ _\- Le troisième et avant dernier combat opposera Farlan et Reiner ! **Arbitre** **Marine, la boulangère.  
**_ _\- Personne ne joue mieux la comédie que moi. **s'étire Reiner.  
**_ _\- Fait gaffe, tu parles à un professionnel là… **rétorque Farlan.  
**_ _\- C'est parti ! »_

Cette fois-ci c'était un concours de sketch, pour Reiner il y a eu de la recherche, dès que quelqu'un lui offrait quelque chose où l'aidait, à deux reprises il grogna d'épouser la personne avant de forcer la troisième à se marier, enfin ça c'était avant qu'une autre personne lui fait constater que ce n'était pas légal alors Reiner abandonne. Pourtant la personne forcée était partante mais se fait éjecter par un joli coup de pied de la même personne disant que c'était illégal. Les équipes rigolèrent bien mais Farlan décida d'aller dans le plus classique avec une chanson sur les petites bêtes passant par des jeux de mots et rimes en tous genres, la foule était ambiancée.

 _« - Merci ! Et maintenant les résultats… **ouvre-t-elle une enveloppe fraîchement donnée.** Et la victoire revient à… Personne ! Il y a eu une égalité, quel dommage. **Joue Marine.  
**_ _\- Bien jouer le blond, tu t'es bien défendu. **Félicite Reiner.  
**_ _\- Merci vieux, ça fait plaisir. **Salut Farlan.  
**_ _\- Et nous voici donc à la dernière manche de combat sans fin et c'est au tour de Amandine et Betholdt ! **Annonce la dernière arbitre nommée Mélanie en mode DJ.  
**_ _\- Ouaiiiiiis ! **Acclame les spectateurs.  
**_ _\- Heum… Vous êtes vraiment en train de me dire que je dois faire un bras de fer avec une fille… ? **Demande Bertholdt**. Ce n'est pas un peu illégitime ?  
_ _\- Tu veux parier ? **Craque-t-elle ses os.  
**_ _\- Glups… »_

Sans surprise, Amandine gagna assez rapidement le combat et Amandine fit remporter à son équipe le quatrième et dernier point. l'équipe d'Armin fut en joie et se fit tous de gros câlins, des félicitations, ils saluèrent aussi les autres équipes en les félicitant de leur participation. Les quatre équipes retournèrent alors vers le village tout content, mais une fois arriver leur joie se brisa instantanément, Armin en lâcha les cristaux avant de foncer vers trois géants corps allongés, inerte au sol. La foule s'était réunis autour, il réussit à se frayer un chemin et se mit à trembler. Il s'approche lentement de Hanji qui était à genoux en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ugo était à ses côtés avec Levi pour tenter de la réconforter, mais c'est inutile… Sawney… Bean… Coquette… Ont été assassinés.

 _« - Non… Comment… **s'effondre Armin à son tour.  
**_ _\- Nous ne savons pas, nous étions dans les champs avec le village pour comprendre leur mode de vie quand nous avons entendu des cris et ressenti des secousses. **Commence Levi.** Quand nous sommes arrivés il était déjà trop tard.  
_ _\- Il y a un meurtrier qui se cache parmi vous, et s'il est découvert il ne passera pas un très bon moment. **Termine Ugo froidement.  
**_ _\- Mes enfants… **sanglote Hanji.** Pourquoi… Pourquoi on vous a ôté à moi… Pourquoi ?! **s'étrangle-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Là… Calme… **Dit doucement Levi**. »_

Les larmes coulent sur les joues d'Armin, le mot meurtrier n'est pas un terme assez fort pour exprimer le ressentit de cette perte. Ces titans faisaient partie de la grande famille que forme le Bataillon d'Exploration, la lettre de Annie lui revient alors en tête. Des infiltrés, ce sont sûrement eux les assassins, mais comment savoir qui est le meurtrier ? Seuls les rangs supérieurs avaient apporté leur équipement tridimensionnel et Carla son arc qu'elle ne laisse jamais… Armin se releva et s'isola. Bertholdt et Reiner le rejoignirent.

 _« - Désolé… On sait à quel point tu appréciais Coquette… **commence Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Celui ou celle qui a fait ça est une véritable pourriture. **Râle Reiner.  
**_ _\- C'est ma faute… **Marmonne Armin.  
**_ _\- Hein ? **Demandent-ils en choeurs.  
**_ _\- Je savais qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi nous… Mais je n'ai rien dis… **sort-il la lettre.** Annie m'avait prévenu, m'avait demandé de ne rien dire… C'est de notre faute… **sanglote Armin.  
**_ _\- Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ce serait au titan qu'ils allaient s'en prendre **. Dit Reiner.  
**_ _\- Attends, il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse Reiner ? Il y a quand même ces meurtriers qui ont ravagé le camp nord, Stohess et les autres villes parmi nous. Donc forcément qu'ils allaient détruire en premier nos atouts les plus puissants. **Rétorque Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Je te ferrai remarquer que nous sommes aussi des traites ! **Lâche soudainement Reiner.  
**_ _\- Pardon ? **Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Hein ? **Renifle Armin en les regardant.** »_

Reiner venait de commettre un faux pas : il avait avoué la vérité. Il doit continuer, au diable la mission, la survie avant tout.

 _« - Bertholdt, à ton avis, pourquoi avons-nous des capacités de régénération ? **Demande le gaillard.  
**_ _\- Hé bien… Heu… Je ne sais pas. **Avoue-t-il.  
**_ _\- Attendez, vous aussi ? **Demande Armin, perdu.  
**_ _\- Bertholdt, nous ne sommes pas des soldats, nous sommes des guerriers, venus d'ailleurs pour détruire les murs et nous emparer de l'axe et la reine des murs. **Explique Reiner.** Nous sommes des « Titans Intelligents » et la faculté de « transfert titanesque » existe bel et bien. Souviens-toi, il y a cinq ans...  
_ _\- Non… Tu veux dire que… **tremble le brun.  
**_ _\- Je suis désolé Bertholdt, mais c'est toi qui as brisé le mur de Shinganshina, seulement après que tu ait retrouvé ta forme humaine tu as pris un sacré coup, j'ai voulu te transporter jusqu'à un lieu sûr mais il y a eu un contretemps empêchant la suite de la mission. Je nous ai porté vers les bateaux. **Raconte-t-il.** Tu as perdu la mémoire.  
_ _\- … Je… Je m'en souviens, c'est vrai… **regarde-t-il ses mains.** Comment j'ai pu oublier… ?  
_ _\- Vous êtes en train de me dire clairement que… Je suis moi aussi un titan ? **Balbute Armin.  
**_ _\- Tu l'es Armin, ta forme titanesque refuse de se révéler car tu n'as pas assez de volonté pour la laisser agir. Tes sentiments sont confus et tu réfléchis trop, voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas pu te transformer en titan hier. **Explique Reiner.  
**_ _\- C'est aussi pour ça que l'autre jour, je ne l'avais pas soulevé mais, Coquette et vous me parliez comme si vous vous compreniez ! **Réalise Armin.  
**_ _\- Désolé de t'avoir caché notre véritable nature. Tente Bertholdt de se faire pardonner. »_

 _« Je suis un titan... »_ **pensa Armin.**

X. L'épreuve Milchgreif.

* * *

Oh… Mon… Dieu…

Mais non c'est horrible ! Tu trash là comme ça directement alors qu'ils étaient tous en joie et là BOUM retour à la réalité ! Tu es cruelle !  
Ça c'est probablement ce que vous vous dite, mais n'oubliez pas qu'avant tout ma fanfiction c'est du dramatique et du K+, vous deviez donc vous doutez que non seulement les personnages allaient souffrir, mais qu'en plus il y aurait des morts.  
Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre d'imaginer Reiner expliquer à Bertholdt sa véritable nature et la mission alors que dans la série c'est totalement l'inverse qui se produit, mais bon, que voulez-vous… « Univers Alternatif » huh.

A l'origine il devait y avoir un chapitre bonus expliquant ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des murs Sina avec le point de vue de Annie, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas l'intégré car ça spoilerai trop la suite. Donc du coup je vous remercie d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas le petit avis qui fait plaisir et sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


	11. Retour entre les murs

Bonjour à tous,

merci de prendre votre temps pour lire cette fanfiction qui est un de mes projets. Bien évidemment quand vous aurez lu ces lignes, la saison sera terminée à 100 %, vous pouvez quand même élaborés la suite des chapitres, je suis preneuse de toutes théories. ^^

Je tiens à remercier mes bêta lecteurs : Eucalyptus-sama et PikaLPS sans qui la fiction n'aurait peut-être jamais vu le jour.

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla et Ugo © Altaryas Corporation

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

XI. Retour entre les murs.

Sawney, Bean et Coquette ont finalement laissé place à un tas de poussière, Hanji ne s'est toujours pas relevée et Armin a encore du mal à digérer l'information qu'il ne soit pas humain. Quant à Ugo il a pris une grande décision : il y a des choses qui ne tournent pas rond à l'intérieur des murs et il veut aider Hanji et ses amis.

 _« - Isabel, Farlan, allez chercher Georges, Lionel, Jenny, Cristal et préparez vos chevaux. **Ordonne Ugo.  
**_ _\- Que se passe-t-il ? **S'inquiète Isabel.  
**_ _\- Nous allons rentrer avec le Bataillon d'Exploration. N'oubliez pas vos vestes. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- On… C'est vrai ?! Enfin ! **s'exclame Isabel.  
**_ _\- Merci Ugo, t'es un frère. **Remercie Farlan.  
**_ _\- Dépêchez-vous **. s'éloigne Ugo vers le village pour annoncer son départ et confier le statu de chef à quelqu'un d'autre.  
**_ _\- Tu entends ça ? Ton double vient avec nous. **Taquine Reiner.  
**_ _\- Mon homologue humain tu devrais dire. **Répond** **s** **Armin sans joie.  
**_ _\- Gh… Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps comme ça ?  
_ _\- T'en vouloir ? Non, vous êtes mes amis donc je ne pourrais jamais… Par contre faire comme si tu n'existais pas ça oui. **Tourne-t-il le dos.  
**_ _\- Armin ! Tu es rude avec Reiner. **Fait remarqu** **é** **Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- Ah, c'est moi le rude ? **Se tourne à nouveau Armin.** C'est vous qui m'avez caché que j'étais un titan tout ce temps c'est à même se demander si la chef Hanji n'était pas au courant ! **s'énerve-t-il.  
**_ _\- Au courant de quoi ? **Apparaît-elle derrière le blond.  
**_ _\- Gh ! **Sursautent-ils.  
**_ _\- Armin voulait juste savoir si vous étiez au courant du temps que l'ont va prendre pour rentrer dans les murs. **Sourit Bertholdt .  
**_ _\- Si on part maintenant et que l'on emprunte les raccourcis de Ugo alors nous serons arrivé dans quatre heures au bas mot. **Répondit-elle.** »_

La chef s'efforcer d'être elle-même et rejoignit la troupe avec ses subordonnés. Armin devait lui aussi retrouver son calme, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang-froid et il priait pour que le moment venue où sa transformation opérerait qu'il ne détruise pas son entourage. La curiosité chassa très rapidement ses pensées « négatives » pour laisser place à une certaine envie, enfin plusieurs. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un Titan ? Comment réussir à contrôler son titan ? Quelle sensation est-ce de voir les humains comme des cigales ? Est-ce qu'on pense, parle et agis à notre volonté quand on est titan ? Il était devenu clair pour Armin, l'envie de se transformer était entrer dans sa liste des souhaits, certes ça l'effrayait, mais si ça peut lui permettre de protéger son entourage et se battre pour la bonne cause, alors il serait prêt à sacrifier son humanité.

Du côté de la base du bataillon d'exploration, les nouvelles recrues des brigades spéciales étaient présentes surveillées par la garnison, on pouvait constater que Marco et Jean restaient silencieux, que Hitch et Marlowe se réconfortaient mutuellement et qu'il y avait une absente. Réfugiée dans l'infirmerie, allongée sur un des lits blancs, une jeune femme est dans un état d'inconscience et émane de la fumée de ses blessures bien encombrante.

 _« - Rico, prend ton cheval et va à la rencontre du bataillon d'exploration, ils doivent être mis en courant au plus vite. **Annonce Pixis.  
**_ _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Quand ils reviendront ils verront bien que les brigades spéciales sont ici. **Se justifie Rico.  
**_ _\- Certain. **Boit-il sa gourde de vin.** Dans peu de temps éclatera une guerre et ils doivent être préparés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.  
_ _\- Arrêtez de boire monsieur. **Soupire la blanche.** Bien, j'y vais. »_

Elle s'éloigna vers les écuries et scella son cheval avant de partir à toute vitesse vers le District de Shinganshina. Au bout d'une petite heure elle atteignit le mur Maria, trente minutes après la porte du district, et cinq minutes de galop une fois à l'extérieur elle s'arrêta devant le major du bataillon de reconnaissance.

 _« - Chef Rico ? Que faîtes-vous ici, en dehors des murs ? **Demande Erwin.  
**_ _\- Je suis porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Le District d'Ehrmich a subi une attaque, beaucoup sont mort, il y a des pertes à déplorer chez les citoyens. **Explique Rico.  
**_ _\- Et du côté des nouvelles recrues des Brigades Spéciales ? **s'inquiète Hanji.  
**_ _\- Il n'y a qu'une seule blessée grave à déclarer, ils ont tous été très compétents mais nous n'aurions jamais pu réussir à tuer tous les attaquants sans l'apparition de ce titan. **Avoue-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Un titan ? Pardon mais… Comment un titan pouvait se trouver aux abords du mur Sina ? **Demande Erwin.** Ça n'a pas de sens.  
_ _\- Nous non plus nous n'avons pas compris, mais ce titan de quatorze mètres est apparu dans un éclair, à tuer les attaquants sans faire de pertes chez les citoyens et a disparu dans un tas de poussière. C'est après que le titan ait disparu que nous avons retrouvé la jeune Leonhart grièvement blessée.  
_ _\- Annie ?! **s'écri** **a** **le trio derrière Hanji.** »  
_Sans même attendre un nouveau mot de leur supérieur, Bertholdt et Reiner suivirent Armin au galop vers les murs.  
 _« - Attendez ! **Cri Hanji avant de se mettre à leur poursuite.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi attendre alors que même la supérieure se met à cavaler… **soupire Levi.  
**_ _\- Dîtes, vous êtes sûre que vos soldats se sentent bien là ? **Demande Rico.** »_

La sous-chef de la garnison regardait Mikasa et Sasha à tour de rôle, les deux étaient pâles, mais la chasseuse fut la première à tomber de sa monture tandis que l'asiatique est retenu par Eren s'étant approché. Connie descendit de son cheval pour s'occuper de son amie et finit par paniquer en voyant certains soldats tousser ou se sentir mal. Les deux chefs ne comprirent pas, tout allait bien jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'ont pas eu de combat, ils ont dormi, ils ont eu certes des émotions fortes liées à la mort des titans et Ugo avait fait attention à ne pas les faire passer par des chemins trop dangereux.

 _« - Isabel, ces symptômes… **commence Farlan.  
**_ _\- Oui... On a de l'antidote !? **Demande Isabel à son supérieur.  
**_ _\- J'ai des ingrédients, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y en ait pour tout le monde… **S'inquiète Ugo.  
**_ _\- Mais que se passe-t-il ici enfin !? **Demande Erwin, perdant patience.  
**_ _\- Quelqu'un à ajouter du poison dans la nourriture de vos soldats, si on ne traite pas rapidement ils vont mourir. **Explique l'ex** **-** **chef du village.** Pouvons-nous trouver un endroit où les titans ne viendront pas nous embêter ?  
_ _\- Le District de Shinganshina est vide et certaines maisons encore en bon état. **Dit Rico.  
**_ _\- Il faut faire vite. »_

Connie porta Sasha sur son cheval et toute la troupe tint bon au galop jusqu'à être dans les murs. Rapidement tous les corps furent allongés au sol sous la surveillance des inconnus des murs pour vérifier l'avancée du poison. Les premiers symptômes sont des nausées et l'évanouissement, très vite suivie par des taches brunes qui apparaissent et envahit peu à peu tout le corps.

 _« - Pourquoi est-ce que Sasha est le plus avancé ? **Demande Farlan.  
**_ _\- Elle a mangé quasiment la moitié des réserves que le village à fait pour le bataillon au lieu d'une portion simple. **Explique Connie.** »  
_

Farlan comprit alors et regarda Isabel qui comprit à son tour, elle fit alors passer le message à Levi et Ugo. Les deux supérieurs eurent un mouvement d'arrêt commun avant de reprendre leur activité.

 _« - Vous dîtes que les aliments ont été empoisonnés n'est-ce pas ? **Demande Eren.  
**_ _\- Oui, pourquoi ? **Questionne la rousse.  
**_ _\- La seule personne qui porte sans cesse du poison sur elle c'est Carla… **Accuse Eren**.  
_ _\- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas une traite. **Se défend-elle.  
**_ _\- Et tu es la seule personne qui aurait pu tuer Sawney, Bean et Coquette. **Continue le brun.  
**_ _\- Et comment j'aurais atteint leurs nuques sans équipement tridimensionnel ? **Ricane Carla.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi utiliser des équipements envers des titans domestiqués qui se laissent grimper par des humains ? **Rétorque-t-il.  
**_ _\- Attends, si je comprends bien tu m'accuses de tout là ? **Souffle la chasseuse.  
**_ _\- En attendant son argument tient la route. **S'impose Erwin.** Carla, ton sac de poison et ton arc je te pris. »_

Confiante la jeune femme donne son arc à Levi et le sachet de poison à Erwin. Les lames de Yumiya ne sont pas émoussées et sont encore très affûtées tout comme les lames rangées dans les équipements des chefs. Et le sachet de poison n'a pas baissé d'un iota, non seulement les accusations de Eren se révèlent être fausses, mais c'est maintenant à son tour d'être accusé. Les deux se lancèrent à présent des regard noirs, prêt à se jeter sur l'autre.

 _« - Terminé ! **Se lève Ugo en tenant plusieurs fioles.** Geoges, Lionel occupez-vous des cinq là-bas, Fanny, Cristal vous vous occupez des sept au fond, Isabel, Farlan de tous ceux qui reste, je m'occupe de Sasha. **Ordonne-t-il.  
**_ _\- Chef. **Exécute les ex-habitants Milchgreif.** »_

Le blond s'approche de l'inconsciente et s'agenouille, un coup d'oeil rapide sur les plaques lui confirme le message passé : Sasha ne survivra pas.

 _« - C'est inutile… **Soupire-t-il.  
**_ _\- Pardon ? En quoi ce serait inutile alors que tu n'as même pas essayé ? **Demande Connie.  
**_ _\- Il faudrait plus qu'une simple fiole pour elle, Sasha a ingurgité beaucoup trop de toxines, c'est trop tard.  
_ _\- Non ! **Cri le chauve**. Non… »_

Connie prend la fiole des mains du blond et força son amie à tout avaler. Tous comprirent alors que pour leur amie c'était la fin, que le soldat était sur la pente du désespoir. Il tenta de la réveillée, de lui crier de rester en vie, de survivre, il pleurait. Mikasa se redressa, contrairement aux autres elle n'était pas empoisonnée, c'était plus profond que ça l'a concernant. Carla l'a rejoint alors, profitant de ce qu'Eren soit occupé avec un autre soldat.

 _« - Comment ça vas toi ?  
_ _\- Bien, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester secrète très longtemps. **Chuchote l'asiatique.  
**_ _\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il faut que tout arrive maintenant ?  
_ _\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'était pas prévu… Je crois qu'il a totalement perdu la tête… »_

Connie, sous le regard désemparé de ses supérieurs, serra Sasha dans ses bras, se refusant à la réalité. Les bras de la jeune chasseuse l'entourèrent aussi, mais faiblement.

 _« - Connie… Je suis désolée, j'ai été bête… **sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Sasha, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu vas survivre n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas- »_

Les paroles du jeune homme furent coupées par les lèvres de son amie, cette fille qu'il a rencontrée le premier jour du camp d'entraînement, celle qui s'était faîte remarqué pour son amour incontesté des pommes de terre, dès le premier jour ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé et rapidement sont devenus les meilleurs amis du monde et de fil en aiguille les sentiments ont évolué, avec les récents événements Connie était en guerre avec Jean pour avoir Sasha qui avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Pour elle Jean était un homme idéal, il sait être attentionné, gentil et affectueux, mais son défaut est de perdre un peu trop rapidement son sang-froid, seulement elle ne voyait pas sa vie avec lui car il y avait Connie, celui qu'elle a longtemps considéré comme un frère avant de réaliser la jalousie qu'elle ressentait quand d'autres filles l'approchait, la possessivité qu'elle avait quand il traînait avec les garçons et non avec elle, après une discussion avec Carla et Mikasa ses sentiments étaient bien plus clair : elle était tout simplement amoureuse. Dire que si les deux n'avaient pas été si timides cela aurait été depuis longtemps que leur relation aurait pu être concrétisée… Sasha brisa le baiser.

 _« - Pardonne-moi Connie. **Ferme-t-elle les yeux.  
**_ _\- Sasha... »_

 **« bo-bom » … « bo-bom » … « bo- » …**

L'herbe était arrachée sous les coups de sabots des chevaux, quatre chevaux étaient en train de traversée la lande pour arriver à la base du bataillon d'exploration. L'inquiétude était seule maître émotion de celui qui était en première ligne. C'est elle qui leur demande de revenir en vie mais c'est elle qui frôle la mort, ça lui est impensable, s'est-il

 _« -Armin bordel ! **Cri Reiner.  
**_ _\- Hein ? **Se réveille Armin.** Quoi ? **Arrête-t-il sa monture.  
**_ _-Ah bah enfin, merci ! **Arrive Hanji.** C'est quoi votre problème à être parti comme ça ? **s'arrête Hanji.  
**_ _\- Désolé, je… J'ai perdu mon sang-froid… C'est… C'est d'entendre qu'Annie et-  
_ _\- Elle est juste blessée, ta petite amie n'est pas mourante, alors ce n'était pas la peine de t'affoler autant. **Rigole Hanji.  
**_ _\- Ma- Chef ! **Proteste le blond.** Ce n'est pas ma petite amie je-  
_ _\- Bien sûr que si, elle est petite et c'est ton amie non ? **Dit-elle en un clin d'oeil.  
**_ _\- Bon jeux de mots, mais ça ne vous dérangera pas qu'on aille voir comment va notre petite sœur ? **Demande Bertholdt**.  
_ _\- Quoi ? Tu as hâte de la revoir ? **Lance Reiner en une pique.  
**_ _\- Annie est notre amie je te ferai signaler, donc oui je suis inquiet. **Répond** **s** **le brun fermement.  
**_ _\- Tu n'as qu'à dire tout de suite que c'est plutôt parce que tu l'aimes hein. **Rétorque le gaillard.  
**_ _\- Je l'aime comme ma sœur, c'est normal.  
_ _\- De toute façon il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui l'aime réellement de vous trois. **Commence Hanji.  
**_ _\- Hein ? **Demandent les deux à l'unisson.  
**_ _\- Le seul qui est parti au début de votre dispute. **Se moque-t-elle.  
**_ _\- ARMIN ! »_

En effet, le blond n'avait pas attendu que la dispute de ses amis s'atténue pour reprendre le galop, son inquiétude était moins grande mais il avait besoin de savoir comment tout aller. Il ressent un étrange frisson lui parcourir le dos et il posa sa main droite sur sa nuque. Quelque chose est arrivé aux membres, ce mauvais pressentiment n'est pourtant que le début de ses craintes.

Jean s'approcha de Marlowe en compagnie de son ami Marco.

 _« - Hey, tu es tout seul ?  
_ _\- Oui, Hitch est allée voir comment va Annie, elles ont beau avoir des caractères différents, Hitch s'inquiète. **Répond** **s** **Marlowe.  
**_ _\- Je suis content que ce Titan n'ait pas augmenté la liste des morts. **Sourit Marco.  
**_ _\- Moi je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce titan a fait pour infiltrer les murs avant de disparaître. **Se demande Jean.  
**_ _\- C'est peut-être un humain qui a la capacité de se transformer en titan ? Propose Marlowe. Après tout Armin possède bien les capacités de ces bêtes-là et le bataillon d'exploration nous ont appris que les titans comprennent notre langue. **Continue-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de ses amis.  
**_ _\- Ce titan d'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose en l'observant ? **Expose Marco.  
**_ _\- Non, quoi ? **Demandent-ils.  
**_ _\- Le Titan Féminin, c'est bien la première fois que l'on observe un cas de sexe chez eux. **Décrit-il.  
**_ _\- Tout comme pour le Titan Colossal, c'est la première fois que nous voyons un titan mesurant soixante mètres. **Réfléchit Marlowe.  
**_ _\- La théorie comme quoi des humains peuvent alors prendre une forme titanesque n'est pas absurde, elle est même- »_

Les cloches résonnèrent interrompant Marco dans sa tirade. Armin vient de passer les portes et descend rapidement de son cheval avant de le confier au palefrenier présent. Rapidement le blond repéra ses amis et s'approche à grands pas.

 _« - Quand on parle du loup… **marmonne Jean.** Armin ! Où sont les autres ?  
_ _\- Plus tard, où est Annie ? **s'inquiète-t-il.  
**_ _\- Elle est dans l'infirmerie avec Hitch. **Répond** **s** **Marlowe.  
**_ _\- Merci ! **s'éloigne-t-il.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi est-il revenu seul ? **Se demande Marco**. Est-ce que le Bataillon d'Exploration n'a pas fait de mauvaises rencontres ?  
_ _\- Avec leurs titans de compagnie ? Tu veux qui leur arrivent quoi ? **Ricane Jean.  
**_ _\- Tout peut arriver en ce moment Jean, regarde il y a bien eu les campements détruits et plusieurs centaines de citoyens morts.  
_ _\- Pas faux. »_

Armin passa la porte de l'infirmerie doucement et la première blonde se tourna vers lui.

 _« - Oh Armin, déjà de retour ? **s'étonne Hitch.  
**_ _\- Oui heum... **s'approche-t-il.** J'ai appris pour le District d'Ehrmich… Si seulement nous avions été là, on aurait pu-  
_ _\- Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, les ennemis sont infiltrés dans les rangs, il est impossible de prévoir les attaques et encore moins qui sont le coupable. Ça pourrait être toi par exemple, ou moi. **Ricane-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Seulement on a eu des morts aussi de notre côté… **Soupire Armin tristement.** »_

Compatissante, Hitch lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre son fiancé. Armin posa son regard sur le corps endormi d'Annie. Ses jambes sont plâtrées, sa tête bandée et plusieurs gros pansements ont été mis pour les blessures superficielles ou des brûlures. Le blond s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, ne pensant plus qu'à l'état de son amie.

Les cloches résonnèrent à nouveau pour laisser entrer Hanji, Reiner et Bertholdt. Plus tard, le soir fraîchement arrivé, les cloches résonnèrent à nouveau, le régiment était de retour au grand complet mais dans un grand silence. Connie descendit de son cheval et prit le corps inanimé de son aimé dans ses bras. Pour Jean ce fut la paralysie totale, Hitch se moqua pour cacher sa nervosité et les deux derniers des Brigades Spéciales laissèrent le silence parler pour eux. Erwin, Levi et Hanji se rejoignirent pour discuter avec Pixis, Rico et Keith, les anciens membres de la 104ème brigade se regroupèrent pour échanger les dernières informations, d'autres pour compatir, et certains se recueillir pour les quatre personnes tombées lors de cette expédition. Sawney, Bean, Coquette et Blouse Sasha.

 _« - Tu es sûr de toi ? **Demande une première voix.  
**_ _\- Oui. Répondit la seconde. »_

XI. Retour entre les murs.  
« L'ennemi vient des murs » saison une – Fin.

* * *

Ça y est, c'est une fin d'écriture pour cette première saison.

Je vous remercie d'avoir été au rendez-vous chaque semaine pour lire chaque chapitres, je suis tellement heureuse de mettre un point à cette première saison que j'ai eu du mal à écrire pour certains passages, notamment les passages où je faisais souffrir mes personnages, où Eren était un gros bâtard ou encore les passages de mort, enfin LE passage de mort… Sasha… ma deuxième waifu… :'(

Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu cette première saison, je vous dis à 2018 pour la saison 2 !

Vous pouvez toujours élaborez vos théories, savoir qui sont les coupables, les traîtres, essayer de deviner les antécédents des personnages, les futurs morts, les futurs couples (bon ça obvious je pense x))

/!\WARNING/!\ un Chapitre Bonus sera disponible le 12 novembre, il n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire, mais pour tous les fans de AruAni allez le lire, il est pour vous. (ne me remerciez pas, entre OTP fan c'est normal x3)

Allez, sur ce je vous dis :

« Sasageyou, sasageyou, shinzou wo sasagyou~ »


End file.
